


To the Beginning

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *主CP：切言。副CP：金时，真爱组。可能带点其他组，但基本没有CP向。雷者自避，后果自负。*全员转生梗+电视剧梗。*四次峰image。不涉及五次情节。*不要问我为什么连英灵或者爱丽都能转生，我也不知道【。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi, Gilles de Rais | Caster/Uryuu Ryuunosuke, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 00

“……就是这样，所以说现在所有的因素都凑齐了。你看如何？绮礼。……嘛，虽然这很大程度上只是我的任性而为，但是我想，其他人也都有着自己的思虑和打算才选择加入进来的吧。从我的预想来看，这绝对不是一件坏事。对你来说也说不定会是一个新的尝试。怎样？绮礼，要不要加入这个计划呢？”

“……”

言峰绮礼看着眼前对自己笑得又优雅又狡猾的远坂时臣，还有时时臣旁边坐着的一脸仿佛写着“你没有拒绝的权力”这几个大字的表情的吉尔伽美什，又低头扫了一眼手中拿的剧本，深深地叹了口气。

“……即使我说不愿意，你们也会强行把我拉进去的吧？我即使在这里拒绝也是没有意义的。”

“那么，你就是同意了？绮礼。”

远坂时臣仍然是那样优雅又狡猾的笑，虽然说出来的是问句但怎么听都没有询问的意思。

吉尔伽美什也看起来很是满意地挑起嘴角，眯起鲜红的眼哼笑一声说道：

“绮礼，你这家伙，虽然嘴上说得勉强，其实心里可是很想参与的吧，直接说出来不就好了——可是变成了比从前不知道无趣了多少的家伙啊。”

“……随你怎么说，吉尔伽美什。”

言峰绮礼又是一声叹息，然后听得远坂时臣几声柔和的笑。

“绮礼这些年当王的经纪人可真是辛苦了。就当这次这个电视剧是转换心情吧。”

“……喂！时臣！你……！”

“……”

他看着对面又开始不顾旁人你来我往斗起嘴来的两人，将那句“这种东西哪儿能转换什么心情没添堵就不错了”默默压在了心里，表面上还是保持着一如既往的无表情地点了点头。

“那么，师啊。”

彻底放弃挣扎的他又低头看了一眼那本剧本的封面。

“请允许我参加这个电视剧的拍摄……”

命运的指针。

“——这个名为‘Fate/Zero’的企划。”

就在此时开始转动。


	2. 01

如果要说的话，言峰绮礼其实是一个十分普通的人。

他生于非常普通的家庭，虽然从有记忆以来就没有见过母亲，不过父亲璃正对自己一直以来都十分疼爱，让他从来都可以在来自至亲的悉心照料下成长。而他的生命轨迹也一直以来十分普通。普通地从幼儿园一直进学到大学，普通地拿着总是位居前列的成绩普通地毕业，然后在毕业之后因为不知道自己想要做什么样的工作而打着几份普通的零工，直到某次在便利店收款的时候十分偶然地碰上了来买东西的吉尔伽美什，然后莫名其妙地便被这个浑身上下好像都黄金闪闪的人气偶像生拉硬拽地去当了他的经纪人，这才有了一份固定的职业。而这经纪人的工作，除了得来的过程实在有些匪夷所思之外，也不过就是一份极其普通的工作。安排吉尔伽美什的时间和保证他不要脱线暴走是这份工作的主要任务，习惯起来之后也不过就是按部就班，波澜不惊。

所以说，言峰绮礼真的只是一个十分普通的人……

——除了他有着关于“前世”的记忆之外。

“前世”这个词，对于言峰绮礼来说有着过于陌生又过于熟悉的触感。因为他在他人生的前20多年当中一直对这件事情毫无概念，直到他在当了吉尔伽美什的经纪人后不久将那些记忆想起来为止。

……不，也许说“想起来”是不大合适。确切地说，是那些有关前世的画面在有一天他正在整理吉尔伽美什的时间表的时候，突然没有任何前兆地便铺天盖地地翻涌而来，将他的整个大脑席卷为一片漩涡。而当他再次恢复知觉的时候，之前的那个“言峰绮礼”便又一次不受任何控制地在他的记忆之中“复活”了。

即使他本人有着千万的不情愿也无济于事。

恢复了前世的记忆的言峰绮礼在那之后一下子明白了很多原先无论如何都想不明白的事情。比如为什么当年在便利店看到自己的吉尔伽美什在毫无遮掩的震惊之后更是不由分说要让自己当他的经纪人；比如为什么吉尔伽美什和多年合作的知名编剧远坂时臣之间总是有着些说不上是不好只是有些微妙的紧张的气场；再比如为什么远坂时臣会从一开始就对自己亲切得好像多年旧识一般——得出吉尔伽美什和远坂时臣都有那些关于前世的记忆的结论没有花费言峰绮礼多少时间，而之后在向他们询问的时候他们也没有隐瞒地向自己坦白了这一点。

但这些其实，都是一些无关紧要的事情。

对于言峰绮礼来说，通过前世的记忆，他明白的最重要的一件事情，是关于自己为什么会没有正常人所有的“情感”这一点。

不消别人逼问，言峰绮礼自己就很明白，自己从小以来在“情感”这一方面都是不正常的。他在别人哭的时候不会哭，在别人笑的时候也不会笑。不是在遮掩什么，是真的觉得自己感受不到别人所感受到的那种所谓“情感的波动”。而在面对别人投给自己的好意或恶意的时候，他同样也不会产生什么“正常人”该有的反应。所以，虽然自己一直以来都在学业上做得无可挑剔，但却一直不是一个很受欢迎的人。“情感淡漠”“离群”“不知道在想什么”成了自己多年来得到的最多的评语，而“没表情的有些可怕的人”也成了他最常被打上的标签，时间越久越难以撕掉。

他也曾近为此烦恼过，痛苦过。他也一直在为了找到自己这样不正常的原因和能让自己正常起来的东西而试着接触各种各样的事情。

……直到之前的那个“言峰绮礼”又回到了他的脑海之中。

——破绽者。这是之前的言峰绮礼告诉他的，他找了多少年都不能发现的最简单明了的答案——因为是破绽者，所以到了这一世，即使不再会以别人的痛苦为乐，但是正常的情感什么的也仍然只能是奢求。更何况，自己在之前做下了那么多令人毛骨悚然的恶行，而现在这样无论如何得不到人的理解和陪伴的状况大约就是上天给自己的惩罚。

明白了这一点的言峰绮礼终于在想通一切的瞬间放弃了长年累月苦苦求索的挣扎。一下子，原本沉重无比压在他肩头的世界变得轻飘飘的，失去了任何重量。而那些他其实还没有很明白的事情——比如为什么有着记忆的吉尔伽美什和远坂时臣能够一直保持着合作，又比如远坂时臣会对自己这么好到底有着什么样的企图……

——再比如自己这之后的生活还有什么样的意义——

这一类的问题，似乎都变得没有什么所谓了。

这之后，自己只要为了还需要自己的工作和还需要自己的父亲而将这条性命平平淡淡地延长下去就好了。

自己明明、是，这么打算的。

“——呀，绮礼。来了？”

绮礼在时臣温润的声音的呼唤下回神，眨了眨眼睛后又一次地把自己的注意力放回到了自己所在的环境之中。

偌大的晚宴会场。各色正装出席的男女穿梭在摆满了丰盛的食物的餐桌之间。

会场正面舞台的墙上，写着“Fate/Zero开机庆祝会”几个大字的横幅招摇而显眼。

“……”

一直以来都对这样的场合不是很拿手的他在心底默默叹了一口气。

“不愧是有着那么多大牌演员参加的大型企划，只是一个开机庆祝就做的如此隆重。”

“啊啊，是这样啊。”

时臣手中端着一杯葡萄酒轻笑两声，而后用另一只空着的手拍了拍他的肩膀，道。

“不过也是机会难得，绮礼不去和以后要一起出演的大家打声招呼吗？”

说着稍微抬了抬下巴，示意会场中心的方向。

绮礼顺着时臣的指示看去。

“……那是……”

然后，虽然已经事前读过资料做过心理准备，但是还是不由得倒吸了一口气。

在那里聚集着相互交谈着的，无一不是自己——或者说，之前的自己——所熟悉的人了。

到哪里都无比夺目的吉尔伽美什自不必说，和他对着话的金发女生端着一盘子的牛排，虽然脸上还留着学生的稚气，但无论怎么看都是那从始至终凛凛然的骑士王阿尔托利亚。两个人之间的对话看起来并没有进行的十分顺利，吉尔伽美什不知道说了什么让阿尔托利亚拧紧了双眉，看起来下一秒就要跳起来把她手里的牛排全部糊到吉尔伽美什的脸上。而就在此时，一个红发红胡子的巨汉揽着一个小个子男生仿佛瞄准了时机一样地加入了对话。具体的对话听不清楚，但巨汉爽朗的大笑却隔着不短的距离也听得清楚。而黑色短发的小个子男生虽然一脸无语的表情，但也只是任巨汉去，大概是放弃了对他提出什么意见。

曾经的征服王亚历山大和他的Master的韦伯。现在似乎一个在做游戏开发的工作，一个以学生的身份进行着辅助。

加入了征服王的交流终于没有走向最令人头疼的结局，不过阿尔托利亚还是很快一脸不悦地转身离开，然而没走两步便被一个身材高瘦脸部轮廓分明的外国男人叫住。男人面容端正，但乍看总有些阴郁的气场让阿尔托利亚一下愣住。与此相对的，男人的举止倒是像个贵族一样，谦恭地说着什么，似乎在做着温和的自我介绍。不过，阿尔托利亚还没有来得及反应，男人就被另一个有着橙色头发的青年开心地拉走，去桌边找吃的了。

……Caster的吉尔·德·莱茵和他的Master、吗。这样的两个人也亏得时臣怎么找到的……

紫色长卷发的男人出现在视野里，和黑色头发的男人一起向还有些没有搞清楚情况的阿尔托利亚打起招呼。间桐雁夜和兰斯洛特，曾经的Barsarker主从。不知是什么因缘，雁夜这一世也和时臣是从学生时代就认识的好友——或者该说，损友关系，而兰斯洛特似乎是阴差阳错搬到雁夜隔壁的人，从此便和雁夜开始了这一次的交集。

而似乎是察觉到在被注视，本来也没有说话只是听着兰斯洛特和阿尔托利亚的对话的雁夜不意间向自己和时臣的方向转过头来。那张现在看来无比正常的脸一下子便和记忆中那被虫子和恨意侵蚀到扭曲的脸孔重叠，绮礼慌张地扭开头去，将和对方点头示意的任务留给了时臣。

只不过。

“……！……”

慌忙游移的视线没有任何预先准备地便接触到了一男两女的身影，然后就像被黏住一样再也挪不开去。

白色长发的爱丽斯菲尔和黑色短发的久宇舞弥。

还有，黑色头发黑色风衣的，卫宫切嗣。

——“自己”最想见，又是自己最不想见到的三个——或者说，一个人。

他愣在原地，死死盯着那三人所在的方向，甚至连正常呼吸都忘掉了。

曾经的魔术师杀人卫宫切嗣和他的妻子爱丽斯菲尔，现在两个人都是有名的演员。因为总是合作又私交甚好，外界总是不断猜测他们两个是不是有在一起。虽然两人对外一直一致否认这样的说法，但这样的猜测却从来没有断过。

至于久宇舞弥，现在是卫宫切嗣的经纪人。一直以来生活习惯糟糕透顶的卫宫切嗣如果没了这样一个能干的经纪人谁知道会成什么样呢——是业界的人一直当做笑谈的一句话。而卫宫切嗣似乎也从来没有否认过这个说法，还总是向别人十分骄傲地炫耀自己的经纪人水平有多么高。

……总而言之，是即使又重头再来了一次，还是有着无比亲密的关系的三个人。

是在一起说说笑笑，看起来都无比快乐的三个人。

——是和言峰绮礼处在完全相反的两个世界的三个人。

……啊啊，自己从这以后，就要和这样的三个人在一起共事了。

在这个场合终于切身认识到这个事实的言峰绮礼不自觉地便握紧了拳，指甲扎得手心隐隐作痛。

……总觉得、……总觉得……

“啊啦，时臣桑，你在这里啊。那边导演在找你，说要和你商量些事情呢。”

长发披肩的温文尔雅的女人不知何时出现在他们面前。上一世是时臣的妻子，这一世曾经也是。

“啊啊，肯尼斯吗。”

时臣顺着女人指示的方向看去，有着奇怪发型的金发男人和不论怎么看都帅气的过于完美的黑发男人正散发着一些不爽的气场地看向这边。

时臣点了点头，一口喝尽杯中剩余的葡萄酒，将空杯交给经过的服务生，说道：

“谢谢你，葵。……所以绮礼，我需要先失礼一下……”

“……啊啊，没有关系，时臣师。”

绮礼有些僵硬地应着，然后目送着时臣和葵一起向肯尼斯那边走去。

而当他再次将视线放回原先的方向的时候。

“！”

发现卫宫切嗣也正看向他。

“……”

他怔在原地，一下拿不准自己是该若无其事地上前搭话，还是若无其事地转身离开。

而就在自己还没有想明白的时候，卫宫切嗣却先向自己走过来了。

——带着满面温和的笑容。

言峰绮礼彻底放弃了思考。

“呀，你就是言峰绮礼桑吗？”

直到卫宫切嗣到自己面前站定发出这样的问话才反应过来到底发生了什么。

“……我……”

卫宫切嗣的脸上果然还是带着那样温和的笑，看起来完全就是不管是业界还是外界说的那样，是一个很温柔和气的男人。

——和之前那个毫无犹豫一枪射杀了自己的男人除了面皮一样之外简直就是完全不同的两个人。

……他是、不记得了吗。

言峰绮礼看着这样的卫宫切嗣，一时竟不知道该如何应对。

在他的身体之中，不论是之前还是现在，都不存在着“如何应对对自己施予善意的卫宫切嗣”这样的储备知识。

所以他除了定在原地，使劲瞪着眼前那个自己认识又不认识的男人一言不发之外，坐不到任何别的事情。

“……呐，你，没事吗？”

卫宫切嗣有些关切——关切地伸手，在自己面前晃了晃。

“你是……”

“……啊、啊啊。我是言峰，言峰绮礼。”

几乎可以说得上是有些警戒地稍微后退一步，言峰绮礼慌忙地答道。

“……”

大概是他的反应过于奇怪，卫宫切嗣也稍微愣了一下，不过却似乎没有多在意地很快回复了微笑的常态，将本来在他面前晃的手伸到了身前。

“你好，言峰。我是卫宫切嗣。这之后请多关照。”

“……”

言峰绮礼低头看了看那只伸过来的手，又抬头看了看满面笑意的卫宫切嗣，花了一点时间才确认对方是想和自己握手。

“……请、请多关照。”

于是只能顺着对方的意，将自己的右手和对方的握住。

……没有任何恶意的手心的温度。

不是没有和别人握过手的言峰绮礼不知为何偏偏只有这次感受到了一种好像要被灼伤的隐痛。

“……”

和对方的手松开之后，他便开始思虑如何找个借口离开。

然而。

“……如果没记错的话，你是……那个金色的——”

“……吉尔伽美什。”

“啊啊，嗯，对，吉尔伽美什，你是他的的经纪人吧？”

卫宫切嗣却似乎没有放他走的意思，闲聊一样地问起。

他抿了抿唇。

“……是的。”

对方仍然柔柔地笑着。

“那个金闪闪的经纪人像是有铁面皮一样风吹不倒难以接近……今日得见觉得这个传言也不完全只是传言啊。”

“……”

“这样的你答应要来演电视剧什么的收到消息的人可都吓了一跳呢，而且还是这样一个……看起来这么不按常理出牌的电视剧。”

顿了顿。

“为什么？”

完全无心的一问。

言峰绮礼一下咬紧了牙关。

“……”

眼前的卫宫切嗣看起来完全就是想和将来要一起共演的人处好关系地随口抛出话题。

而他却完全不知道该如何回答……或者说，他自己也不知道答案是什么。

也许可以说是被时臣和吉尔伽美什半强迫地拉进了企划。但他自己心里比谁都清楚这并不是真正的理由。

然而，至于真正的理由是什么——

“——切嗣！切嗣！”

由远及近，是爱丽斯菲尔甜美而充满欢愉的声音。

“那边舞弥桑说发现一种酒你大概会喜欢喝，所以让我来叫——啊啦、”

声音在身侧停下，然后变作有些抱歉的询问：

“……我有打扰到你们说话么？”

卫宫切嗣看了看自己，又看了看爱丽斯菲尔。

“……不，没有，没什么。是舞弥叫的话，我就过去看看好了。”

然后又转回头，仍然是那样无害地笑着，对自己说：

“那个，刚才问了你不想回答的问题，实在是抱歉了……然后你看，我这边——”

“……不，没关系，请不要在意。”

而听到切嗣这样说的绮礼反而一下子松下口气，说道。

“请您随意。”

“……是么。抱歉呐。之后有机会再聊吧。”

卫宫切嗣又这样礼节上地寒暄一句，然后便转身，和爱丽斯菲尔说笑着了。

而言峰绮礼则站在原地，看着卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔逐渐远离的背影，突然感受到了一种前所未有的无所适从。

——这个名叫“Fate/Zero”的，将自己和所有相关者的前世原封不动地拍成电视剧的如同胡闹一般的企划，自己真的能够坚持的下去吗……


	3. 02

“——切嗣，不要忘了。想要创建出一个没有任何人会哭泣的世界，这难道不是你，卫宫切嗣多年来所抱持的理想么？……还有8年，你的战争就要结束了。你和我的理想就将会实现。圣杯一定会青睐于你。……所以，就抱抱这孩子，伊莉雅斯菲尔吧？挺起胸膛，以一个普通的父亲的身份——”

言峰绮礼坐在摄像机背后的工作人员用的椅子上，一动不动地看着面前的豪华布景之中的卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔一起出演的第一个场景。

装潢如同宫殿一般的寝室中间孤零零的大床。本就纤细的爱丽斯菲尔一袭白衣躺在床中央，更加显得瘦小而单薄。她的臂弯中躺着一个正安静睡着的婴儿。她就这样充满慈爱地笑着抱着那个婴儿，看向站在床边的窗前始终背对着这边的卫宫切嗣。

终于，卫宫切嗣慢慢回过头来，投向爱丽斯菲尔母女的眼神，是深切的爱与忧愁。

“——好！卡！”

随着导演肯尼斯的一声的大喊，本来无比安静的片场一下子嘈杂了起来。

“哼，虽然还有很多不满意的地方，但是刚才这样的感觉对于你们来说已经很好了。再把这感觉体会一下，一会儿我们多拍几条。”

向来以脾气不好嘴上不饶人著称的肯尼斯对于刚才两个人的表演似乎也没有什么怨言，在工作人员们冲上去补妆的当口儿给出了接下来的指示。

“两位，真的辛苦了。真的是非常吸引人的演技呢。”

导演助理的迪卢木多也笑吟吟地递上两杯水，笑得眉眼弯弯地称赞道。

卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔则相视一笑，眼神之间满是信任和鼓励。

“看见了吗？言峰。”

肯尼斯又是一声轻哼，转过头来对一直坐在后面静静观摩的绮礼很是不客气地说道。

“这就是我想要的演技。即使你是完全没有经验的人，到你的场景的时候我也完全不会跟你客气。所以现在好好学着点儿。”

“……”

言峰绮礼看了看肯尼斯，又看了看气场和谐得仿佛融不进第三个人的卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔，无言地点了点头。

“……哼，知道就好。”

肯尼斯又瞟了他一眼，然后转回头去啪啪几下击掌。

“再来几次！”

刚才还嘈杂的影棚一下子便安静下来，工作人员们也都撤离了布景之中。而卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔也又一次进入“角色”，两人之间一下子便又浮现出那种沉重的气场。

“——看，切嗣——”

随着爱丽斯菲尔的台词，场景又一次重演。

言峰绮礼仍然坐在旁边，目不转睛地看着。

——卫宫切嗣这个男人，一直都有着自己所有可望而不可即的东西。

他看着正在演出他们“自身”的卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔，如是想着。

前世的卫宫切嗣便是如此。他有着爱他的妻子和女儿，有着将生命寄托给他的助手……并且还有着，一个无比正义而崇高的理想。所有的这些，都是曾经的“自己”无论如何挣扎都得不到手、也不能理解的东西。

而现在的卫宫切嗣亦是如此。除去他现在身为知名演员所拥有的显赫声名和绝高地位不谈，他还有着不管业内业外都众口一致的良好口碑。认真敬业，待人温和，不卑不亢，思虑周到……不论走到哪里，这些关于卫宫切嗣的正面评价都从来没有断过。正因为如此，他从不缺少朋友和伙伴，也从不缺少支持者的声援，走到哪里似乎都会受到大家的礼遇和欢迎。

而这些，都是现在的自己，想都无法想象的东西。

因此。

“……所以，就抱抱这孩子，伊莉雅斯菲尔吧？”

一旦将这些自己永远无缘体会的场景直接展现在自己眼前的话。

“挺起胸膛，以一个普通的父亲的身份——”

——就总觉得，哪里有些、莫名的烦躁。

“——好的，没问题。调整一下去隔壁房间拍下一个场景。”

肯尼斯的声音将他乱飘的思绪一下子抓回了现实。他下意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，然后才注意到刚才那个场景已经完成了拍摄任务，工作人员们已经开始搬运各个道具到旁边将要使用的房间了。

他急忙站起身退到旁边，然后再度抬头看向布景的方向的时候，发现卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔也正随着忙碌的工作人员向自己的方向走来。

“啊啦，言峰桑，你好。”

首先和自己打招呼的，不知该说意外还是不意外的，是爱丽斯菲尔。

“是来见学的么？”

“……啊啊。”

他点了点头。

“因为完全没有经验，所以被时臣……桑要求来看一看二位的演技。”

因为突然想起叫“师”会显得有些奇怪，所以在对于远坂时臣的称呼上些许犹豫之后生硬地改了口。

不过面前的二人似乎完全没有在意这样的细节。爱丽斯菲尔仍然满脸高贵又活泼的笑容。

“那么，我们的演技有帮到你吗？”

“……诶诶，非常棒的演技，获益良多。”

“那就太好了！那——”

“……我想去抽根烟，就先失礼一步了。”

卫宫切嗣带着些抱歉但更多的是冷淡的声音在爱丽斯菲尔兴致即将高涨起来的时候像凉水一样浇了下来。

“言峰，见学，加油。”

然后只留给自己这么一句话便径自地摸索着口袋里的香烟离开了。

“……”

言峰绮礼看着和第一次见面时态度完全不同的卫宫切嗣的背影，有些不解地微微皱起了眉。

“……言峰桑。”

而似乎是察觉到他的疑惑，爱丽斯菲尔略带歉意地笑起来，道：

“那个，请你理解为一种‘角色代入’吧。”

“……角色代入？”

“嗯。”

爱丽斯菲尔点点头。

“就是你看，有的时候演员为了塑造好自己的角色，即使在戏外也会保持着一些和戏内同样的心境对吧？——切嗣在碰到他十分中意的角色的时候就会这样做的。……然后，你看，你和他在戏里，是无论如何不能互相理解的敌人吧？所以大概，切嗣为了保持角色，才会特意不要跟你多做交流的……”

说到这里，爱丽斯菲尔无邪气地歪了歪头，微笑道：

“——所以说，这里就请你稍稍地，理解他一下吧？”

……啊啊，多么滑稽啊。

言峰绮礼看着新的布景之中，拿着印有自己照片的“自己”的资料和爱丽斯菲尔对词的卫宫切嗣，想着刚才爱丽斯菲尔用着完美的笑容为切嗣做着掩护的举动，突然一下产生了失笑的冲动。

曾经就是这个女人，面对着空无的“自己”，不顾一切地喊出了“你无论如何都不可能理解切嗣的”这样的话。而现在，她面对着同样仍是空无的自己，却说让自己去“理解”卫宫切嗣。

……多么滑稽。又多么讽刺。

言峰绮礼沉默着，无意识中便咬紧了后牙关。

讽刺得，即便那句“请你理解他”说得有多么真诚，听起来也只能像是一句无情的警告——

“……爱丽，对我而言，这个名为言峰绮礼的男人的存在方式十分恐怖。”

警告自己和卫宫切嗣的毫不相容。

“这个男人的人生之中没有过一次热情。”

警告自己的空虚。

“这个男人一定什么都不相信。”

警告自己的罪恶。

“也没有着任何可以成为‘愿望’的东西吧。”

警告自己生命的无重量。

“这样的男人。”

也警告自己，不要再考虑什么无谓的挣扎。

“为什么赌上性命，也要追求圣杯呢。”

因为无论再怎么努力——

“这个男人有着要追求圣杯的缘由，但那到底是什么，却完全不可知。”

——自己也不可能进入和卫宫切嗣同样的世界的。

“就是这一点，让我觉得恐怖的啊，这个男人。”

言峰绮礼站起身来悄无声息地离开，将仍然在一遍一遍细数着自己的缺欠的两人头也不回地留在了身后。


	4. 03

破晓前薄明。森林。雾。

言峰绮礼双手持着黑键，站在指定的位置，等待自己的场景的拍摄。

抬头看向远处，层叠树木的遮蔽下一幢城堡一样的建筑隐约可见。

言峰绮礼在身边工作人员来回匆忙布景的嘈杂之中，漠然地便想起了几个小时之前自己去看的在那城堡之中的卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔的场景。

——如果我决定在这里抛弃一切逃走的话，爱丽，你愿意和我一切来么。

——能逃走的！现在的话，还来得及！

——我好害怕。

——那家伙，言峰绮礼，盯上了我。

——……那家伙是我无论如何不想遇到的！

那个时候卫宫切嗣悲痛又决然的大喊直到现在还像远雷的余音一样时时荡在他的耳边。这是他言峰绮礼——“言峰绮礼”——第一次真正直面“卫宫切嗣”最不加掩饰的本心。

……那家伙，从一开始就没有想要接受过任何与自己交集的可能性。自己对于他来说，从最一开始就是一个出局者。

而之前的那个“自己”却仍然一厢情愿地不惜任何手段地希望见到他，认定他身上有着自己渴求的答案——连被对方从一开始就一直视为可怕的“异物”都不自知。

……真是，蠢到了极致。

只是。

言峰绮礼闭上眼睛隔断那幢建筑物，无声地长长叹了口气。

只是现在的自己，真的有资格嘲笑之前的那个“自己”么？

他在胸口一片躁动的杂音中自问。

之前的“自己”从一开始便被卫宫切嗣嫌恶着，却还是锲而不舍地希望在对方身上找到答案。而现在的自己，从某种意义上说也被卫宫切嗣直接划进了“不想过多接触”的行列，但是自己却还是——还是想——

——你只是还不清楚你灵魂的存在形式罢了。

之前拍过的一场戏里面吉尔伽美什对自己说过的话。虽然明白是对之前的那个“言峰绮礼”说的话，但却让现在的自己仍然为此感到了困惑。

再度睁眼，那远处的城堡又一次出现在了的视野里面。卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔在戏中的相爱和在戏外的相惜的样子又一次闪回到了脑海。

……啊啊……自己果然、其实，还是想——

“喂！言峰！在那边站着发什么呆！”

肯尼斯的一声带着怒意的大吼让自己一下子将目光收了回来。定睛一看，身旁的布景和准备已经停当，而自己这场戏的对手久宇舞弥也已经就位了。

看样子是在就要开拍的当口儿自己反而发起了呆。

“……啊啊，抱歉。”

无论如何耽误拍摄都是自己的不对，于是老实地开口道歉，换来肯尼斯的一声冷哼。

“这种时候发呆是在想什么！听好了言峰，你和久宇的这场动作场景可是很重要的一场，你之前也为此做过那么多准备所以应该再清楚不过。我不希望看到因为你一个人的不在状态而毁掉整个这场戏的情况出现，明白吗？！”

而他只能听话地点了点头。

然后。

“——开始！”

随着肯尼斯的喊声，他拿起黑键迎上向自己冲上来的久宇舞弥。

虽然是演戏，拿的黑键也只是道具，但一旦真的动起来，之前作为代行者的自己的感觉便又一次地回归到了自己的身体里面。面对扔掉枪支抽出匕首的久宇，他几乎是条件反射地格挡，攻击，然后，在对方露出破绽的瞬间——

——……那家伙是我无论如何不想遇到的！

脑海中又一次毫无预兆地想起这句话。他倒吸一口冷气，在拳头接触到对方身体的寸前一下子停住，并且下意识地将身子往回撤。对手的久宇舞弥也因为自己这一下子的错乱而慌了阵脚，匆忙停下动作的同时，手上拿着的道具匕首直接在自己左手的手背上划了过去。

“……停！停！”

肯尼斯的大喊中止了他们两个人的动作，一直陪在旁边的迪卢木多几步冲上来拉过自己的左手仔细检查了一下。

“……似乎没有真的受伤啊。还好还好。”

翻来覆去将自己的手看了几遍之后，迪卢木多松下一口气地说道。

“还好那是假刀。如果是真刀的话……”

“……所以说你这厮到底在搞什么！”

而还没等迪卢木多说完，肯尼斯就已经抑制不住火气地走过来，推开迪卢木多站到自己身前。

“都说了这是很重要的一场戏！结果你还给我搞什么幺蛾子！之前说过多少遍，按照指定的动作走就不会有问题，结果你可倒好，真到了关键时刻竟然还不如一个小姑娘！？”

“……”

他抬眼看了看久宇舞弥。对方仍然是那张没有表情的脸，但眼底似乎有些不解的神色。

他抿了抿唇。

“……抱歉。”

“想听的不是抱歉！是要把这段拍好！……明白了的话就调整一下我们重来！”

送给自己一个凌厉的眼刀，肯尼斯才在迪卢木多的百般好言相劝下臭着一张脸回到了摄像机前。

他无声地叹息，弯腰捡起掉在地上的黑键，又向久宇点头示意，重新归位。

但无论他如何努力，拍摄过程一直都很不顺利。

好不容易费劲辛苦终于将和久宇的那段战斗场景拍完，接下来又有一个场景让他感到了前所未有的迷茫。

——他掐住爱丽斯菲尔的脖子，质问她是因为什么才到前线战斗的场景。

虽然说作为演技，只要稍微接触到爱丽斯菲尔就可以。但爱丽斯菲尔那过于逼真的痛苦的表情，却让他难以抑制地回想起曾经自己亲手结束了这个女人性命的事实。

“……我再问一次，女人，你们到底是听了谁的指示来战斗的？”

“啊啊——不对！不对！说了多少遍，感觉不对啊言峰！”

肯尼斯几近崩溃的声音不知多少次地在场外响起。

“这里！你要做到的感觉是又冷酷，又疑惑！因为你以为卫宫切嗣和你一样，是不被人理解的人！明白吗？！可你现在的感觉却是充满了弱气的迟疑！这根本不是我要的效果！”

手舞足蹈地痛诉着自己演技的失败的肯尼斯说到最后也满脸疲惫地伸手揉了揉眉心，接过迪卢木多送过来的水大口喝了一口，又一屁股坐会椅子上。

“……算了。天都亮了，看来只能改天重拍了。”

“……”

他站在那里，觉得全场目光的焦点都聚集在自己身上。

他不由地稍微低下了头。

“……抱歉。”

然而这一次，肯尼斯连骂都没有骂回来。

黎明的森林里，一片令人尴尬的冰冷寂静。

“……嘛、嘛，言峰桑，没关系啦，不要太介怀。”

而最早打破这片寂静上来安慰自己的，是直到刚才都在被自己掐住脖子的爱丽斯菲尔。

“第一次接触演戏这个东西嘛，不习惯呀不擅长都是有的，慢慢地就习惯——”

“——我没关系。”

有些失礼地直接打断了对方并没有说到点子上的安慰，言峰绮礼在爱丽斯菲尔有些吃惊的眼神不动声色地稍微畏缩了一下。

“……抱歉。”

不知今天第多少次地说出这个词，言峰绮礼突然觉得一阵虚脱的无力感从脚底涌了上来。

“但是我没关系。不用担心。”

“……是么……”

爱丽斯菲尔明显是并没有太认同自己的这个说法，但在自己的坚持下也便没再多问，只是留下一句“那么好好休息，下次加油哦”便回到旁边收拾东西去了。

言峰绮礼站在原地，将刚才一直握住爱丽斯菲尔的脖颈的手伸到眼前，又一下子握紧。

那里还留着爱丽斯菲尔皮肤上的温度。

他在指尖扎进掌纹的微疼触感中追溯自己那些过于遥远的记忆。

……自己拍不好肯尼斯要的感觉，并不是因为什么第一次拍戏不习惯之类的。

脑海中那些晦暗的场景如走马灯一般地过。

……自己只不过是，早已知道了答案罢了。

他开始感到些许目眩。

——……那家伙是我无论如何不想遇到的！

卫宫切嗣这句话再一次开始在自己耳边来回旋转。他无自觉地咬紧了下嘴唇。

虽然自己早就痛入骨髓地明白，不论之前还是现在，自己和卫宫切嗣都是如同黑夜白天一样无法交集的存在，但是自己、果然还是——

“……切嗣的话，大概在结束之前那场戏之后就回酒店休息了吧。”

“啊……残念。如果他还醒着的话，还想说都已经这个时间了，干脆拉他一起去吃个早餐呢。”

“虽然我觉得他现在不会醒着……但是，需要我打电话叫他起来么？我是他的经纪人，他不敢不接我的电话。”

“啊、不用啦不用啦，舞弥桑，就让他好好休息吧。之前拍戏也够辛苦的。早饭什么的，我们去吃就好啦。——啊、”

措手不及便接收到了爱丽斯菲尔投过来的邀约的眼神。

“言峰桑，要不要一起？”

“……不，不用了。”

尽量显得不那么生硬地拒绝掉了突如其来的邀约，然后目送着一边说着残念一边和自己挥手道别的爱丽斯菲尔还有旁边向自己点头致意的久宇舞弥离开了摄影地。

而从她们越渐远去的交谈声中，还能时不时听到“切嗣”这个名字。

啊啊——自己果然，还是想靠近的，关于“卫宫切嗣”这个人。

他握紧手掌站在原地，终于自己对自己承认了这一点。

……自己果然，到了这一世，即使明白着这有多么可笑，但还是无药可救地被卫宫切嗣所吸引——并且难以遏止地想要接近他。

——接近那个，明明无论如何都不可能属于自己的，充满爱和欢笑的世界。

他站在那里，漠然地看着整个剧组的人都慢慢离开，觉得逐渐散去的冰冷晨雾就像都跑进了自己的身体之中，让自己刚才在拍动作场景的时候磕碰到的肌肉——还有自己一直都像被什么缠绕着的心脏——开始隐隐作痛了起来。


	5. 04

言峰绮礼站在公共洗手间的洗手池前，大开着水龙头一遍一遍地冲洗着手上暗红色的“令咒”。

那是刚才他在拍摄和吉尔伽美什在教会地下房间的场景时，工作人员细心画上去的。因为用了特殊的颜料，所以很难冲洗掉。

他在不断流动的水下使劲搓洗着手背，将那里的皮肤揉得通红。

——再次浮现于自己手背上的令咒。圣杯对自己的又一次召唤。通向所谓“愉悦”的大门的开启。之后所有堕落的始端。

言峰绮礼看着因为化掉的颜料和皮肤本身的受伤而红成一片的手背，自己都没注意到地皱起了双眉。

“……什么啊绮礼。真是十分纠结的表情啊。”

吉尔伽美什带着些嘲笑的声音在耳边响起。他抬起头，透过洗手间的巨大墙面镜看到不知何时进来的吉尔伽美什正双手抱臂在胸前地靠在墙边看着自己，鲜红的眸子里面满是玩味。

竟像极了刚才那个场景之中极尽巧言试图将自己向深渊中推去的那个曾经的“英雄王”。

他不由得有些防备地眯起双眼，不动声色地关掉了水龙头。

“有什么事，吉尔伽美什。”

他没有转过身，只是一直看着镜子中的吉尔伽美什发问。

吉尔伽美什仍然那样诡魅地笑着，道：

“没什么事。就是看你刚才一拍完那个场景就面色复杂地跑掉了啊。有点担心就跟过来看看。”

“……担心？”

他看着从表情到语气到动作没有一处能够体现出任何这两字的神髓的吉尔伽美什，不禁冷哼一声。

“你也会有这样子的情绪，我可是第一次听说。”

而吉尔伽美什倒是也不恼。

“嘛，不要这么说嘛，绮礼。”

他说着，调整了一下站姿，但还是一脸居高临下的调笑表情。

“我现在这不就是因为实在‘过于担心’你，而过来找你聊聊的吗。”

“……”

他不再说话，而是使劲瞪着镜子中的吉尔伽美什，无声地质问他到底是来做什么的。

吉尔伽美什出声笑了一声。

“嘛，别这么瞪着我啊，绮礼。——本来，你这家伙现在的状态可是前所未有的迷茫，这一点你可不要否认。”

他因为这句话一下子紧张起来。

“……你到底想说什么，吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什的眼镜眯起有些危险的弧度。

“来给迷途的羔羊一些指引啊。”

“……不需要。”

他无比坚定地便否决道。

“说到底，我本来就没有——”

“——刚才的那个，不是演技吧？”

“……！”

一句话，便让他一下子接不出下文。但是出于一种顽固的自保心理，他在强烈的动摇下也尽量平静地说道：

“……你指的是什么。”

吉尔伽美什则是一脸观看败者最后的挣扎的怜悯和得意。

“别装了，绮礼。我不知道你到底想要糊弄谁，但是凭你这样拙劣的演技，可是完全没办法糊弄我的啊。——不管怎么说，也是从那么长时间之前开始就认识你了啊。”

“……”

虽然有些不甘，但觉得此时越说便会让对方抓住越多把柄，于是只是抿紧唇，瞪着镜中的吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什满意地勾起了嘴角。

“就承认吧，绮礼。”

他的声音充满了凛然的自信而不容拒绝。

“刚才在演戏的时候，你对于‘追求愉悦’而表现出的那种真切的动摇，可是连那个柠檬头的杂种都无话可说——但是，别的家伙不知道，我却清楚得很，那种动摇可是连之前的你都没有表现出来过的……”

顿了顿，而后用一种断罪者的语气说道：

“——所以那个，不是什么演技，是你真正的心境。……言峰绮礼，你现在，正在一种自己都不知道如何是好的困惑之中。——怎么样，我说的有错吗？”

吉尔伽美什过于断然的声音在洗手间的瓷砖墙上留下回音。

“……”

言峰绮礼在这四面包围来的回音之中暗自咬紧了牙关，屏住了呼吸。

吉尔伽美什又是一声略带恶质的哼笑。

“我可是听说了啊，绮礼。”

他说，红眸中的目光锐利得似乎要把人穿透一般。

“你这家伙，只在拍和‘那个男人’有关的场景的时候不停地掉链子吧？就比如之前在那个森林里面那几个场景，据说是去了两次才拍好的？”

“……”

“‘那个男人’——呵，真亏你直到现在还对他充满执着啊，绮礼——关于这一点，其实你也早该察觉到了吧？”

“……”

——“那个男人”——卫宫切嗣。

看来，即使到了这一世，在吉尔伽美什面前，自己心中所抱持的那些纠葛也会如此轻易地被全然看透，没有任何可以敷衍的余地。

他用鼻子深深呼进一口气，然后又用嘴长长地吐出来。

“……那又怎么样？”

然后半是放弃半是反击地说道：

“难道你又是来劝我，让我开始去追求什么‘愉悦’，然后把能虐杀的人全部虐杀，最后只为了让他一枪杀死我吗？”

“……别这么剑拔弩张的啊，绮礼。”

但这样的攻击，对于吉尔伽美什却几乎等于无效。

“说到底，之前对于我的话深以为然，然后又在那基础上自己发挥出不少好戏码的，又不知道是哪里的谁啊？”

并且还被完美地反将了一军。

“……”

他舌尖紧紧抵着上牙，好一会儿才又一次开口道：

“……总而言之，上一次是因为我还不清楚自己到底是什么样的存在，所以才会如你所说的去做。而这一次，我已经——已经很清楚了，所以即使现在略有迷茫，也只是一时的心血来潮。不劳你操心了。”

言下之意便是告诉吉尔伽美什可以赶快走了。

但很显然，吉尔伽美什这个男人永远不会如自己所愿。

“哼，是这样吗？”

他特意拉长了鼻音，挑起一边的眉毛。

“那么，绮礼，你就看看你现在映在镜子里面的脸好了。——你这家伙，大概没有自觉，但是现在的你啊——”

“可是摆着一张痛苦得就要哭出来的脸啊。”

触电一般把一直放在吉尔伽美什倒影上的目光收回，放回自己映在镜中的脸孔上。

那张脸上依然没有能称得上是表情的表情。然而他却在自己的眼底，看到了自己都不曾意识到的迟疑。

右手手背上被凉水冲刷了好久的地方开始蒸腾出针扎般的痛感。

他搭在洗手台边的手掌下意识地便握紧了大理石的台沿。

“怎么样？绮礼。我说的有错吗？”

吉尔伽美什不依不饶地追问。

他将自己的眉心锁成了疙瘩。

“……但那又如何。”

“‘如何’——什么的，真是可笑的问题啊，绮礼。”

吉尔伽美什仍然用着那令人不爽的尊大态度说道。

“你其实，比谁都清楚，自己想要做什么不是吗？”

“……”

他抿了抿唇。

“但是我——”

“什么，并不是什么难解的事情啊。”

打断他想要做的辩解，吉尔伽美什自顾自说道。

“你只要遵从你自己内心的意愿，行动便是了。”

……行动。

他因为这一个单词之中某些过于凛冽的回响而浑身一颤。

“‘行动’——”

他重复念了一遍这个词，觉得舌尖都有些微妙的僵麻。

“对，行动，绮礼。”

吉尔伽美什如从前那般魅惑的声音仍然在响。

“只要你行动，你就总会得到一个相应的结局。至于那是好是坏，并不是行动之前的你该思考的事情。而相反的，如果你不动，你就永远只能困在原地，再无得到你想要的东西的机会。”

伊甸的毒蛇盘于果树之上，向他发出蛊惑的邀约。

“——如何？绮礼。无论如何，都有尝试一下的价值吧？”

言峰绮礼再一次打开水龙头，将还剩下一点红色颜料印记的右手手背再一次放在水下冲洗起来。

吉尔伽美什已经离开的洗手间内，水声显得清冷而孤寂。

……“行动”……吗。

他在心中数度反刍着这个吉尔伽美什扔给自己的单语，呆然地盯着水流冲洗掉手背上最后一点红色而陷入沉思。

……说到底，就算自己再想，自己又该如何……毕竟，毕竟是这样的——而对方又是——

“……”

他关上水。

自己的呼吸声在一片寂静的洗手间内突兀着。

——说到底，你以为时臣为什么会突然弄出这么一个胡闹的电视剧来？

刚才吉尔伽美什走前对自己最后说的话回荡在耳边。

——……因为一时兴起？

——时臣在你看来，会是因为一时兴起而做这样兴师动众的事情的人吗？

——……

——……嘛，多了我也不好说，只是这一点我想让你清楚——时臣这么做，一部分原因是为了你。

——……为了我？

——他在给你提供一个机会——就像之前的圣杯再一次施予了你令咒一样，时臣也在用他的方式为你提供了一个打开新的可能性的机会——至于怎么利用这个机会，就看你自己了啊。

……

“……哈……”

几乎脱力地叹息出声，言峰绮礼终究还是放弃了胡思乱想，捧了一把凉水扑在脸上，然后抽出旁边墙上的纸巾胡乱涂抹了一下便离开了洗手间，一路快步走向适才拍戏的房间想要收拾东西走人。

“——那么，我就先失礼了。”

然后在最后一个拐角处，听到从那个房间里传来的声音时，一下子便停下了脚步。

……卫宫、切嗣。

他定在那里，将自己呼吸的动静都尽数咬碎在了紧合的牙关之间。

……为什么、他会——

脚步声向自己的方向来了。

他没能在被发现之前作出任何反应。

“……言峰。”

对方似乎也没想到会在这个时候见到他，有些讶异地在他面前停了一下，然后用一种有些微妙而难解的眼神打量了他几秒，最后却只是轻点了一下头，说了一声“辛苦了”便擦着他的肩膀离开了。

而他却只是站在那里，听着卫宫切嗣逐渐远去的脚步声，呼吸着空气中留下的对方身上烟草的味道，因为心中一种撕扯着的冲动而久久不能回神。

……啊啊，自己、到底该如何——


	6. 05

“……什么？雨生病倒了？”

言峰绮礼抬头，用着不大属于他的风格的惊讶表情看着刚刚从片场回来的几人，抬高声音问道。

今晚的任务是整个剧本的重头戏“未远川血战”，几乎所有演员都要出境。而绮礼的戏份则相对靠后，所以便在别的演员都去河边的时候自己一个人坐在休息区等待。

却没想，等到的不是来通知他出场的工作人员，而是陆陆续续表情凝重回来的演员们。

“……啊啊，他在表演的中途突然像是受了什么刺激一样精神失控，止不住地喊叫，无论旁人怎么安抚也没有用……后来大约是力气用尽失去意识，现在被送去医院了。”

时臣紧锁着双眉，表情看起来十分凝重。

旁边的雁夜一步走上前来，满脸困惑地发话道：

“那个，怎么看怎么都不正常啊，就像……就像脑海中突然被什么东西袭击了一样……”

说着还环视了一圈在场的其他人。

“……而且，我总觉得你们见到他那个样子之后，该说是并不太吃惊呢还是……总之，是有什么头绪的吧？”

没有人答话。

被雁夜问到的人——时臣和吉尔伽美什，伊斯坎达尔和韦伯，还有雁夜曾经的servant兰斯洛特——都不约而同地缄口不言。

气氛一下子变得诡异而尴尬起来。

“……喂……这样子，是真的知道为什么吧？那就告诉我啊。那边可是精神状态都失常了啊，如果能做到什么的话——”

“……雁夜。”

上来阻止开始激动起来的雁夜，是语气沉静的兰斯洛特。

“雨生的状况，大家恐怕都各有猜测。但是对于病人的情况，我们旁人在这里擅加议论怕是不妥。”

他又回头，别有深意地扫视了一圈其他人，然后又转回头对雁夜说道：

“今天也很晚了，也发生了这么多事。大家都累了，你也需要休息。我看我还是先送你回去。关于雨生，还是稍等片刻，听医院那边的消息吧。”

“……”

雁夜明显还是心不甘情不愿，但看到大家都带着复杂的神色看着他，于是最终还是叹了口气，退让道：

“……好吧。那我和兰斯就先回去了。……时臣，如果有什么需要帮忙的就跟我说。”

时臣点了点头，当做回答。

雁夜这才跟着兰斯洛特离开。

直到雁夜彻底消失在众人的视线之中，现场一直僵死的空气才稍微松弛下来，开始逐渐恢复了流动。

言峰绮礼在留下的众人你来我往的眼神交换中，心中便也捉摸了个大概。

“……恐怕，这是……‘那个’吧。”

时臣率先带着叹息，开起了话头。

伊斯坎达尔和韦伯对视一眼，没有说话。

吉尔伽美什则轻哼一声，道：

“不需要这种拐弯抹角的说法啊，时臣。那个大概，是在又一次亲身体验当时的场景的过程中，把那时候的事情想起来了吧。”

“……是这样啊。”

时臣又是一声叹气。

“虽然说在开始这个企划之前，就有预想过这种情况，但未料想偏偏是雨生君啊……”

“那样的过去对于那个小子来说，确实过于沉重了吧。”

伊斯坎达尔双手抱于胸前，语气中无不同情。

“虽然说之前Caster和他的Master做的事情确实不可原谅啊，不过让现在这个天天笑嘻嘻的小子来承担这种事情也实在是令人于心不忍啊……”

“……真的很担心啊。”

韦伯应和着伊斯坎达尔，满面担忧道。

“之前和雨生君交流的时候，觉得这一次他真的纯粹只是一个虽然有点轻浮但本性单纯的普通人而已啊，突然看到那样的记忆……真的、没问题吗……？”

“……哼，那个小杂种的话没问题的吧。”

吉尔伽美什仍然带着完全不合时宜的桀骜，勾起嘴角道。

“你们看到了吗？雨生哭叫着倒下的时候的Caster的表情——那可真是极品的——”

“……王。”

时臣沉稳又带着些警告地打断了吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什轻啧一声，却没有继续说话。

时臣清清嗓子，又道：

“……不过，确实如王所说，雨生君会没事的吧。毕竟吉尔桑一直跟在他身边。而且肯尼斯作为剧组的负责人也和迪卢木多君一起过去医院了，再加上现在是雨生君的同学的阿尔托利亚君也在那边。如果有什么差池的话他们会及时和我联系的。……而且。”

他环视了大家一次，有些虚弱地笑了一下，道。

“……而且就算真的有什么事，我们在这边乱操心也是没有用的。那些记忆……真正能最终处理好那些记忆的，只能是雨生君他自己——我想这一点，在场的各位都再清楚不过了吧？”

一时间，场上又没有了声音。

“……时臣。”

吉尔伽美什似乎是对这次的无言感到了些许焦躁，率先站了出来。

“既然如此，继续在这里也没有用了。走了。”

说着拉过时臣的胳膊便往外走。

而时臣虽然有些吃惊，但也没有抵抗，只是一边被拽走一边仍然不忘礼数地回头对剩下的人道了一声再见，然后便随着吉尔伽美什很快消失在了夜幕里。

被留下的伊斯坎达尔回头打量了绮礼几眼。

“……是么，你也是有记忆的啊。”

绮礼抬头看着这个即使转生也同样身材壮硕的巨汉，默默点了点头。

“言峰……Assassin、然后那个金闪闪的master吗……唔嗯……”

伊斯坎达尔一手抚着他下颌浓密的胡子，盯着自己沉吟了一会儿，又道：

“……嘛，虽然大部分只是余的猜测，但你的记忆对现在的你来说大概也是有点难办的东西吧。”

“……”

他面无表情地看着伊斯坎达尔，没有搭话。

伊斯坎达尔微微塌下眉毛，做出一个十分慈祥的表情，道：

“……你这家伙平常就没有什么表情，让人也看不出来你到底在想什么啊……不过，嘛，话不多说，就是你可千万要处理好你记忆里面的那些东西啊。……否则，虽然你可能表现得不如那个小子那么剧烈，但是说不定结果会比那个小子还严重啊。”

“……Rider。已经可以了。”

而他还没来得及搭话，一直在旁边安静听着的韦伯却出声，同时拉了拉伊斯坎达尔的衣服摇了摇头，示意他不要再说了。

伊斯坎达尔放下手臂，一声短而深的叹息。

“……既然小子这么说了，我也就不多言了。”

而后揽过韦伯。

“……保重啊。”

便径自离开了。

休息区又只剩下了言峰绮礼一个人。

他低头，看向自己直到刚才还在温习的台本。上面的每一字每一句，都是那样熟悉得直接撞击到骨髓。

他叹息着将那台本合了上。

……自己也会变成那样——甚至是比那样还严重、吗……

他将台本胡乱塞进自己的包里，然后也起身向旅馆的方向走去。

……但是自己，到底又该如何——

“……所以切嗣，就帮帮他吧。”

却在离片场不远的某个阴暗街巷的拐角，听见了熟悉的声音。

……这么说起来，排除掉去了医院的人，刚才唯一没有出现在那个场合下的，便是卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔这两个人了。

在这种隐蔽的地方说什么悄悄话。

言峰绮礼几乎本能地停下脚步，将自己藏在阴影处，偷听起了两人的对话。

“……切嗣！”

爱丽斯菲尔的声音是一反常态的急切。绮礼完全无法把握她到底是为了什么如此失态。

“刚才雨生君的情况你也看到了吧？……你难道希望他也变成像雨生君那样吗？”

……“他”？是指谁的事情……？

“……爱丽。”

切嗣听起来也有些莫名的焦躁。

“虽然对于这次雨生的事情我也觉得很遗憾，但是……处理这种事情本就不是旁人好插手的，更何况还是那家伙——”

“……他现在是完全的无害的，这一点不是已经确定了吗？而且，你应该也通过肯尼斯那里的录像看到了吧，那孩子的表演——不，应该说是他本身的情感正处在一种很不稳定的状态。……和他对戏过几次的我能看得出来，他现在正需要你的帮助啊，旁人都很难做到的。”

……肯尼斯的录像、对过戏……

……总觉得……

“……不、但是……”

“……切嗣！”

爱丽斯菲尔又一次抬高了声音。

“当年你回想起那些记忆的时候，你难道能说如果不是我在你身边的话你能像现在这样有说有笑吗？——他现在，也是同样的状况啊！”

……等等？！……

“所以说，切嗣，拜托了，就帮帮他——

“——帮帮言峰绮礼吧。”

脑子里面啪的一下，像是炸药炸开一般，在惊天响后留下一片迷茫的白雾。

……啊啊，竟是这么回事……

他定在原地，觉得仿佛有一盆冰水从自己头上哗啦浇了下来。

……原来、卫宫切嗣的没有记忆，根本是他为了避开自己而做出的假象，而那什么“为了塑造角色而平常也代入角色的感情”也只不过是为了远离自己而编造的借口……

这个男人，从一开始，就在极力地将自己排除在他们的世界之外。

——简直就和、之前那次，一模一样。

言峰绮礼钉在原地，觉得浑身上下都被冻住了一般，不知从哪里来的寒气不断地往自己僵硬的肌肉里面钻。

自己对于他，就这么得碍眼吗。

即使转生了一次，自己也被他视为异物吗。

自己就真的，连进入他的视线都不配吗。

……自己难道——

“……切嗣！”

“……爱丽，我……”

——连向他伸出手的资格，都没有吗——

“……卫宫切嗣。”

回过神来的时候，自己已经走出了阴影处，并叫出了这个从太久之前自己就一直不停在呼唤的名字。

暗巷中的两个人像是被施予魔法一样满面惊愕地定格在当场。

“……言峰桑……”

爱丽斯菲尔无比细弱地开口，犹豫万分地问道：

“是从什么时候……”

他瞟了一眼她，没有回答，只是把视线定到了卫宫切嗣的脸上。

“……卫宫切嗣。”

他不知道他现在自己到底是什么样的表情——或者说，到底有没有表情——他只是觉得，想要控制住让自己的声音，让它听起来和平素一样毫无起伏似乎有了一些前所未有的困难。

“我不需要你的同情。”

他听见自己说，声音里难以抑制地掺杂着一些他自己都难以理解的感情。

“我不知道你到底是怎么看我的，但是我不论如何，都不会需要你的同情。”

长久的沉默。

他在一片沉默中听见来自自己身体内部几乎让他感到疼痛的鼓噪。

而在沉默的尽头，是卫宫切嗣长长吐出的一口烟。

“……如果你这么说的话啊。我其实都无所谓的。”

他说着，将那明灭的烟头扔在脚下，并一脚踩灭。

“……但是啊，言峰。”

他看向他，用一种他完全不能看懂的眼神。

“——你现在，可是在发抖啊。”

“……别开玩笑了！”

他在一瞬的愣神之后爆发出来，将手在身前愤怒地一划。

“我怎么可能——”

“……你看。”

却没想到划在身前的手腕一下子便被对方捉住。

“抖得这么厉害。”

灼烧一样的触感。

他强硬地甩掉了对方的手。

“……不要碰！”

“……”

对方被甩掉的手在空中停了一会儿，然后只是若无其事地收回了风衣的口袋里。

“……嘛，也好。”

他耸耸肩，轻描淡写地说道。

“如果你始终坚持这样子的话，我也绝对不会干涉。但是——”

他顿了顿，而后向自己露出了一个很——无害——的表情。

“如果你真的想要找我的话，起码我还是可以听听你说话的。”

言峰绮礼站在暗巷的巷口，听着卫宫切嗣和爱丽斯菲尔的脚步声逐渐消失在身后，咬紧牙关一拳敲在身边的墙上。

一声闷响。

他却没有感到疼。


	7. 06

雨生龙之介的状态迟迟没有稳定，吉尔·德·莱茵也寸步不敢离开医院。剧组因此停工了几天，但由于不敢将进度拖得太迟，最终还是决定跳过Caster主从有所参与的部分，先把后面的情节提前拍摄。

所以，那个对于言峰绮礼来说过于冲击的场景，就在他还没有完全做好心理准备的情况下迎来了拍摄日。

“……绮礼，没问题吗？”

装潢高雅的如同欧洲贵族一般的房间内，言峰绮礼坐在其中一座长沙发的，盯着面前的红茶发着呆。

他的对面，远坂时臣一身“远坂时臣”的红色装束，目光关切地看着他。

他抬头看了一眼时臣，又很快将目光落回了那从造型到花纹都极其普通根本不值得仔细端详的道具杯子上。

“……不需要担心。吾师。”

他说，却觉得在这样的场景下，叫习惯了的“吾师”这两个字听起来也带着无比违和的回响。

他放在大腿上的手掌握了握，但终究还是没有再多说什么。

“……是这样么。”

时臣听起来完全没有放心地间隔了几秒，又有些犹豫地说道：

“但是我从肯尼斯那里听说，最近你的状态一直不是很好……”

“……”

他嚅嗫些许。

“……我没有关系。”

还是这样坚持到。

“……是么。”

时臣大约也是感觉到他的不想多言，于是虽然完全没有接受他的说辞但还是选择不再追问。他在对方沉默下去之后终于稍稍松了一口气。

……但很快便发现自己放松得实在是太早了。

“远坂桑，言峰桑。这是接下来的场景要用的道具，给您们放在这里了。”

匆忙忙着布景的工作人员之一在来回走动之中小心地将一个木盒放在了他和时臣之间的茶几上。

木盒之中，那和记忆之中所差无几的银白剑身晃得他双眼一疼。

“……”

他的呼吸不由得稍微有些停滞。

“……言峰桑？”

甚至引起了工作人员的注意。

“言峰桑，看您的脸色不是很好，是有什么……”

“……没什么。”

打断了工作人员善意的发问，他强迫自己把目光从那把短剑上挪开，放在了工作人员的脸上。

“我没关系。请不要挂怀。”

“……那就好。但是请不要勉强，有不舒服的地方请随时跟我们打招呼。”

也不知道是自己表现得真的没有关系，还是对方也像时臣一样察觉到了自己不想再被人问起这件事情的气场，工作人员只是礼节周到地留下了这样一句话便离开了。

但在工作人员的身形离开自己正面视线的一瞬间，他便后悔自己这样快便打发走对方了。

——卫宫切嗣。

他这一次是真的没有忍住地倒吸了一口冷气。

……为什么。

他死死盯着穿着私服坐在休息区的对方，而对方也毫不避讳地看回来，甚至还微微点头，就像是正常的同僚之间的友好示意。

……为什么。

他想要挪开视线，却发现自己的身体就像卡住的影像一样进入不到下一个动作。

而他的内心也随着那卡掉的影像一起，不断重复着同一个词。

……为什么、为什么卫宫切嗣会——还偏偏是在这一场——

“……绮礼，我看果然——”

“——演员请就位！”

时臣听起来明显比刚才还要忧虑的声音被迪卢木多的就位提醒打断。他趁此机会强制扭回头来，冲时臣无声地摇了摇头。

时臣皱了皱眉，但最终还是放弃地叹口气，慢慢调整到了戏中的状态。

他也做了一个深呼吸，努力让自己的内心平复下来。

“——开始！”

芒刺在背。

围绕的摄影机。高悬的收音器。导演和工作人员们的审视。

——卫宫切嗣的目光。

世界似乎变成了一块树满了针头的铁板，从四面八方向他压迫而来。

“……啊啊，已经这个时间了么。”

远坂时臣从沙发上起身。他也机械式地跟着起身。

“不知道还能不能赶上飞机。”

时臣无防备地向他展露的后背。

从剑柄传来的刀刃捅入血肉鲜血喷薄而出的触感。

“……请不要、担心，吾师……”

双腿像灌了铅。

世界的针板加速向他挤压。

——卫宫切嗣的、目光。

“……机票什么的……”

……啊啊，不对。自己并不想、并不想这么做。

虽然“自己”已经做出了这样的罪行，但是自己却并不想这样——

“从一开始就……”

自己只是——只是想要——

“……绮礼？”

察觉到不对的远坂时臣回过头来，本该充满对自己的憎恶的眸子里面偏偏装满了关切。

胃上好像被人打了一拳。寒意止不住地翻涌上泛。

心脏被一枪击穿的剧痛。

身体被撕扯的晕眩。

“……绮礼？！”

手中的短剑无声地掉落在柔软的地毯。

他一把捂住自己的口部向门外冲去。

“绮礼！！”

远坂时臣焦虑的声音从背后传来，但传到他耳中时却像隔着堵墙一样听不真切。

……为什么。

他在一片血液混乱奔流的杂音之中只能听见来自自己身体深处发狂一般的鼓噪。

——为什么什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——！！！

自己是——自己不是——自己只是想是——

他冲进洗手间，一头扎进某一个隔间，好像要清空自己一样将身体里面能倒的东西全部倒了出来。

当他再次踏出洗手间的时候，迎接他的，是他此时最最不想见到的人。

窗口。逆光。

卫宫切嗣脸上的表情在一片刺眼的光线之中看不真切。

“……、……”

他张了张口，却放弃了叫出对方的名字，别过脸去想要快步离开。

“……言峰。”

但却不幸而又意料之中地，被对方叫住了。

他没有办法解释自己为什么在听到对方呼唤自己的时候便真的停下了脚步。

他只是浑身僵硬地站在那里，没有回头，也没有离开。

“……”

对方也没有动，就那样靠着窗台站在那里，沉默了一会儿，而后轻飘飘地扔来一句：

“……那么痛苦吗？言峰。”

他觉得自己的脊背一下子有电流穿过。

“……别开玩笑了！”

他说，声音里面早就失去了惯常的沉着冷静而不自知。

“这只是单纯的身体不适罢了，并不是——”

“……言峰。”

仍然轻飘飘的声音四两拨千斤地止住了他的辩解。

他握紧了垂在身边的双拳。

对方吸一口气。

“——现在的你，在追求什么？”

拳头有一瞬间的松动。

“……卫宫切嗣。”

但很快又再次握紧。

“……你在愚弄我吗？”

“……”

衣料摩擦的声音。打火机的声音。什么东西微弱点燃的声音。

属于卫宫切嗣的烟草的味道。

“……之前的我，没有之前的你想要的答案。”

吞吐着烟草的含混声音。

“但是这次，说不定——”

“……闭嘴！”

指甲似乎都要扎进肉里。

“你以为你知道什么就在这里好像很伟岸地这样说话！……从之前那次就是这样了——明明从一开始就从未试图理解过我，却好像把我所有的心思都看穿一样，然后以排除我为名坐稳你正义的伙伴的宝座——你到底了解我什么？懂得我什么？！……我是、我只是——”

“……言峰。”

再一次的打断，听起来却比之前的要沉了些许。

“关于上一次的事情，我不会道歉。”

“……”

“……但是这一次——”

一声叹息。一阵强烈的香烟的味道。

“——到现在为止的事情，抱歉了。”

“……”

牙关咬得发疼。

“不需要。”

声音几乎从齿缝中挤出。

“像你这样的家伙的同情，我不——”

“……所以说，不是同情啊。”

-一大口吸气的声音。又是一阵迷茫的烟味。

“我是真的想要知道，这一次，你到底在苦恼什么，又在追求什么。”

“……”

“呐，言峰绮礼。”

什么东西轻轻掉在地上的声音。

“——如果可以的话，能和我说说吗？”

窗口涌进来的光线。一片未散的烟雾。

卫宫切嗣带着些柔软笑意的脸。

……啊啊……

记忆深处那些跪在神前彻夜的、痛苦的、却换不来任何神的回应的告解声，竟然，在此时——

“……我……”

胸前的十字架上，似乎也带上了和此时划过自己面颊的同样的温度。

“——我——”


	8. 6.5（切嗣side番外1）

言峰绮礼哭了。

——那个言峰绮礼。

虽然确切来说，说哭是不合适的——只是有一滴眼泪，从他的眼角，缓缓地流了下来。

——和所有人都一样的，透明的眼泪。

反射着些我的背后窗口漫进来的光。

我有点庆幸我刚才便已经把叼在嘴里的烟头扔掉了。

知道言峰绮礼做了那个金闪闪的制作人是好早以前的事。但真正见到他却是在最近Fate/Zero的开机仪式上——不是说我刻意躲着他和那个金闪闪，而是确实工作上的交集到这次为止真的一次都没有过。

……好吧，我承认也许这样的无交集实际上也没有那么不刻意。

不过总而言之，我和言峰绮礼在那之前确实一次都没有见过。

所以，我对于他有没有关于前世的记忆这件事情并不清楚。而他也同样。

……所以，我才会在第一次见到他的时候，主动上前向他打招呼。目的其实很简单，就是想试探一下他到底是不是记得原来的那些。

如果他不记得，我们还可以以“刚刚认识的同僚”的身份好好相处下去。而如果他记得——

——那么最好还是避开他。

那个时候的我的脑海里甚至没有出现第二个选择支。

虽然，在现在这种状况下，就算他真的想对我们做出点什么也很困难了，但是毕竟曾经是个那么危险的男人——胸中空虚无物，只能用别人的悲鸣来填补——而且最后还被我亲手了结。这样的人，不管怎么想，都不会愿意和他有过多的牵连。

于是我在确定了他该是记得所有那些事情之后，便直接选择躲开了他。以“角色代入”为借口。

——太过不一样了。

我不管是上一次还是这一次，都是这样想。

这个男人和自己太过不同，所想所念南辕北辙。所以这样互不干涉对谁都好。只要不再次发展成互相伤害就已经算是很好的事情了。

所以我便一直有意地将他和自己隔离开来。虽然知道他每一场我的戏都会以“见学”的名义来，但我都没有去在意，只是一心认定不去搭理他便是与他最好的相处之道。

直到某一天，爱丽来找我，说让我关注一下言峰绮礼。

说实话，那天从爱丽口中听到这话，我真的是很吃惊。毕竟，她也和我一样，对之前的事情记得清清楚楚。所以她不会不清楚，言峰绮礼这个男人有多么难缠可怖。

然而她却很是认真严肃地，坚持让我起码去看一场言峰绮礼的演出。

“他今天清晨和我对的那一场在森林里面的戏，看起来就像个迷失的孩子一样……他掐住我的脖子的时候，我甚至能从他的手掌感觉到，他在犹豫，也在害怕。”

爱丽说，摸了摸自己雪白的颈子。

我想起从前，她满身是血带着重度昏迷的舞弥从森林回来的那一次。即使在战争之中，我早就做好了要随时应对各种不测的心理准备，但也着实受到了不小了惊吓。

而现在，她却站在我面前，坚持让我关注一下那个曾经用黑键戳穿她的肚子的男人。

“……你起码应该去看一场他的戏份。”

她语气坚决地对我说。

“你看了就会明白——明白他现在正需要帮助——就像你刚刚回想起你的记忆的时候一样。”

……我的记忆。

我在听到这句话的同时，就产生了一种强烈的想去拿烟抽的冲动。但因为和爱丽定下了在她面前不许抽烟的约定，所以还是勉强将这股冲动忍了下去。

不是我瞎说，我刚回忆起所有那些的时候，状态简直糟糕得惨不忍睹。

完全不能原谅我自己——“自己”——那个为了所谓“六十亿人的幸福”而亲手毁掉了身边所有挚爱的男人。

睁眼闭眼，眼前似乎都是一片漆黑。

而那个时候，带我走出那篇黑暗的，是之前我一直以为只是“非常温柔有气质的同行”的爱丽。

早就恢复了所有记忆的她来到我身边，一遍一遍地告诉我，“没关系、没关系”，“那都是过去的事情，而现在的你还是那个温柔又体贴、被周围的大家喜欢着的演员卫宫切嗣”，“那些痛苦的事情，让它留在过去就好了”。

多亏了她这些听起来简单实际上却又有着无比的力量的话，我才能从那段时间的低迷里面恢复过来，并且再一次融进了我现在的富足快乐的生活。

……而爱丽说，“那个言峰绮礼”，现在也处于这样的状态。

说实话，即使这是爱丽说的，我也实在是半信半疑的。

因为，且不说之前的那个“言峰绮礼”有多么的扭曲，就说现在的这个言峰绮礼，也总是一张没有任何表情的扑克脸和一双死水一样的眼，说话办事都完全看不出来有任何情感的波动。

……这样的他，却和当时只能每天把自己锁在房间里面精神几近崩溃的我是一样的吗？

不管怎么想都过于可疑。

不过，不管我再怎么存疑，却最终都没有敌过爱丽的坚持。于是我在那之后，在一场应该是言峰绮礼和那个金闪闪一起在教会的戏的时候找了过去。

不过，出乎我意料的是，当我到了片场的时候，却发现大家已经在收工了。

“今天言峰那家伙状态不知道为什么异常得好啊，非常顺利就拍完了。”

导演肯尼斯这样说，旁边的迪卢木多也点着头，说着类似“今天言峰桑真的非常出色，我都吓了一跳呢”这样的话。

……真是只有没有记忆的家伙们才能说出这样的话啊。

当时的我有些感慨地想，不过还是回到正题，对肯尼斯提出想要看一看言峰绮礼的录像的要求，并且毫不费力便得到了许可。

就这样，我便在录像机的屏幕上，看到了那场被剧组戏称为“金闪闪的愉悦讲座”的戏。

……也看到了一个，即使透过屏幕也过于痛切地表达着苦恼与动摇的言峰绮礼。

而那如果说是演技，也实在太过逼真了一点。

我看着看着，便明白了爱丽的话的意思。

——他直到现在，也仍然在迷茫中挣扎。

“……我的身体里面，不存在着‘愉悦’这种东西。”

——和之前的他一样、却又哪里不太一样地，在黑暗中渴求着光。

……渴求着谁向他伸出的手。

但是。

从那个昏暗的房间出来，我总觉得心里头有些莫名得烦躁。

而还没等到我想明白为什么，我便在楼道的拐角处碰到了，刚才那个屏幕里面强烈动摇着的男人。

言峰绮礼。

他的脸上挂着些没擦干的水渍，神色有些僵硬。虽然总体上来看还是那一脸死人一样的阴沉样貌，但却又不知道哪里透着一些狼狈。

“……言峰。”

我打量了他一会儿，但却难以在他的脸上看出更多的讯息。有点想开口问他些什么，却又觉得问什么都不对。

于是只能留下一句“……辛苦了”便略过他走开了。

而我能感觉到，他却站在那个楼道口，迟迟没有动作。

我不知道我这样做是不是错了。

但我却清楚地知道即使我留在那里，也无法和他产生出什么有意义的对话。

所以我只能选择离开。

——心下疑惑着“他到底想要追求什么”这个问题。

雨生出事那天晚上我和爱丽的对话会被言峰绮礼听到，确实是一个意想之外的展开。

也许是那天雨生过于夸张的反应让我们都受到了或多或少的刺激，导致我们都有一些失却了平常的冷静，不仅说话声音没有加以抑止，而且还透露了太多的讯息。

所以当看到言峰绮礼站在那巷子口的时候，我确实是感到了一时的不知所措。

“……卫宫切嗣。”

他忽视掉了爱丽的问话，矛头直指我而来。

“我不需要你的同情。”

他这样说。声音一如既往又不同寻常得低沉。

“我不知道你到底是怎么看我的，但是我不论如何，都不会需要你的同情。”

我很长时间都没有想好我能怎么回答他。

说到底，我连他什么时候在这里，听到了多少，又是怎么理解的——所有这些，都没有任何概念。

我所清楚的，就是此时此刻，从他身上传来的，像是卷起身子护住自己最柔软的肚皮的刺猬一样尖锐的拒绝。

他在拒绝我——浑身颤抖地。

这多少让我感到了有些于心不忍。与此同时，还有一些和在教会看到他的录像之后同样的焦躁。

“……如果你这么说的话啊。我其实都无所谓的。”

于是我没有什么耐性地。

“……但是啊，言峰。”

直接戳穿了他。

“——你现在，可是在发抖啊。”

团成一团的刺猬被愣生生掀开，露出完全没有防备的肚皮。

“……别开玩笑了！”

但即使这样，也要顽强地做最后的反抗。

“我怎么可能——”

然而这反抗太过徒劳。

我一下抓住他在身前毫无章法划动的手。

剧烈的颤抖从手心传来。

“……你看。”

我觉得我在那一瞬间看到的不是一个比我还要高出半个头的壮实男子，而是一个在黑暗的森林里面迷了路的孩子。孤独，恐惧，却找不到任何依靠。

“抖得这么厉害。”

然而。

“……不要碰！”

下一秒，我的手便被他狠狠地甩开。

他看着我的眼神，就像是迷路在森林的孩子看到唯一一个出现在他面前的成人——可对方手里却拿着指向他的枪。

……这可实在是，让人觉得，有点窝火。

“……嘛，也好。”

我一下子便失去了和他继续耗在这里的心情，只是将手收回口袋里面，说：

“如果你始终坚持这样子的话，我也绝对不会干涉。但是——”

抬头看向他，犹豫了一下到底该对他露出什么样的表情，但最终还是用着——类似于猎人放下手里的枪表示无害——那样的表情，告诉他：

“如果你真的想要找我的话，起码我还是可以听听你说话的。”

而那之后，我不知道被爱丽念了多久，关于那天晚上我的举动的不合情理。

“他已经那么难过了，你怎么能又像那样让他更受伤呢！”

来来回回都是这样的话。

……而我却悲哀地发现，不管被她怎么念，自己似乎都没有立场反驳。

那天晚上言峰绮礼落魄的样子在我脑海之中挥之不去。

大概，不管哪个时代哪种身份的卫宫切嗣，都有些看不得别人露出那样的神情——更何况，那原因还是自己。

……不管怎样，大概是有些过分了。

我自己也有着这样的自觉。

——等找个机会，去和他道个歉好了。

那时我便下了这样的决心。

所以今天，我才会出现在言峰绮礼的片场。

说起来，今天的这场戏，远坂时臣的刺杀场景，我在看到剧本的时候就除了苦笑做不出其他反应——整个过程和我猜想的别无二致，金闪闪和言峰绮礼在远坂时臣最信任的背后给了他最痛的一击。

而这大概，也是言峰绮礼通向那罪恶世界的最关键的一步。

……这样的场景，现在的这个言峰绮礼会怎么处理呢。

虽然说是为了来道歉，不过也涌起了好奇心，于是不由得向言峰绮礼投去了过于专注的目光。

然而。

“……机票什么的、从一开始就——”

言峰的样子实在是有些过于奇怪了。脸色甚至都有些苍白。

连还在戏中的远坂时臣都不由得放弃了表演回头看向他。

“……绮礼？”

而这个举动却似乎成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

短剑掉在地毯上的闷响。

言峰绮礼捂住口部，几乎像是逃跑一样地奔出了片场。

“……绮礼？！绮礼！！”

远坂还在不断地呼唤，但他却完全没有回头。

整个剧组登时乱成一锅粥。

而我也从椅子上站起来，思索着自己是不是应该追过去看看。

——就在此时，我看到了倚在门边的金闪闪对我投来的像是警告又像是催促的眼神。

洗手间里面，言峰夹杂着呜咽的呕吐声音持续了很久，甚至让人怀疑他是不是要把五脏六腑也吐出来。

我站在门口，觉得自己的胃里面几乎也要跟着难受起来。

而当他踩着有些虚浮的脚步从洗手间出来的时候，看着我的眼神里面甚至没有了那天晚上那样尖锐的拒绝。

……就好像一株马上就要枯死的植物一样没有了任何生气。

他甚至没有对我搭话便想离开。

而我自然不可能就这样放他离开。

“……言峰。”

我叫住他。

他停在原地，背对着我。

那魁梧健硕的背影现在看起来好像一碰就能倒下一样。

“……那么痛苦吗？言峰。”

他猛地一个激灵。

“……别开玩笑了！”

声音明显失却了所有冷静。

“这只是单纯的身体不适罢了，并不是——”

“……言峰。”

轻轻一声呼唤便能顶回他所有的反驳。

这个家伙到底要倔强到什么地步才肯罢休。

我深吸了一口气。

“——现在的你，在追求什么？”

回应出现了微妙的延迟。

“……卫宫切嗣。”

但仍然咬紧牙关不松口。

“……你在愚弄我吗？”

……不仅倔强，而且还有这极高的自尊。

——并且对我有着一百零一分的不信任。

心里莫名觉得很堵，于是从口袋里掏出一支香烟点燃，狠狠吸了一大口。

“……之前的我，没有之前的你想要的答案。”

我吐着那口香烟，尽量平和地提出建议。

“但是这次，如果你愿意，说不定——”

“……闭嘴！”

他强硬地打断我，身体上的剧烈颤抖似乎有着和那天晚上不同的意义。

——就像被惹怒的弃犬。如果非要打个比方的话。

“你以为你知道什么就在这里好像很伟岸地这样说话！”

他对我怒吼道。

“……从之前那次就是这样了——明明从一开始就从未试图理解过我，却好像把我所有的心思都看穿一样，然后以排除我为名坐稳你正义的伙伴的宝座——你到底了解我什么？懂得我什么？！……我是、我只是——”

……嘛，虽然有点疼，但我不得不承认确实如此。

不管是之前还是现在，我都自以为是地在他身上盖戳鉴定为自己完全不需要的存在，然后直接推到了一边。从未想过要去“了解”他这件事情。

之前那次你死我活的战争另当别论，但这一次，在这么平和的世道还这样做的自己，也确实有些过分了。

“……言峰。”

于是打断他的申辩，诚恳道。

“关于上一次的事情，我不会道歉。……但是这一次——”

一口香烟。吸。呼。

“——到现在为止的事情，抱歉了。”

这简直是我人生中做过的最郑重的一个道歉。

然而。

“不需要。”

他的声音几乎像是从齿缝中挤出的。

“像你这样的家伙的同情，我不——”

……啊啊，真是，这个家伙到底要怎么样才……

“……所以说，不是同情啊。”

我有些无奈地又是一大口香烟，然后尽量放低姿态，说道：

“我是真的想要知道，这一次，你到底在苦恼什么，又在追求什么。”

终于没有反论了。

我手中的烟也快到头了。

“呐，言峰绮礼。”

于是将那烟头扔到地上一下子踩灭，看向他，出于对自己之前行为的愧疚和对他对自己记忆无所适从的感同身受而用着自己最无害柔和的表情。

“——如果可以的话，能和我说说吗？”

然后，就是现在了。

“……我……”

言峰绮礼转过脸来看着我，任凭眼角的那滴眼泪慢慢慢慢地滑过他的脸颊，最后从他的下颌，滴落到了他胸前的那个十字架上。

他的脸迎着光。光在他的眼角眉梢蔓延出一种——我不知道那是不是我的错觉，但我觉得那就是——可以称之为“希望”的情感的轮廓。

……啊啊，那个言峰绮礼，竟然也会露出这样的表情啊。

我看着他，有点愣神地想。

然后。

“——我——”

他再一次缓慢的张口，用着像是对神祷告一样虔诚又卑微的颤抖声音说道：

“——我只是想要，和正常人一样的幸福、罢了。”

……啊啊……

我在那一瞬间。

——这可真是、有点糟糕了啊。

一边忍着身体里面涌动的一种莫名其妙想要抱住他的冲动，一边有些头疼地如是想。


	9. 07

07

……完全不明所以。

言峰绮礼跟在卫宫切嗣侧后方几步的距离，穿过商业街的滚滚人流，想。

“唔……看样子也不早了，稍微有点饿了啊。”

为了避人耳目而带着墨镜和口罩遮住脸的卫宫切嗣稍微抬头看了看向黑的天色，然后回过头来对他说道。

“呐，言峰，去吃饭吧。你有什么想吃的没有？”

……所以说，完全不明所以。

言峰绮礼看着因为乔装而看不清楚表情的卫宫切嗣，因为困惑而微微皱起了眉头。

……说到底，因为是冬天，所以即使天快黑了，也不过才下午四五点钟。更何况刚才他们还一起去吃了点心——

……不等等，果然问题不在这里。

言峰绮礼避开了一对迎面走过来的相互依偎目无旁人的小情侣。

“……到底这是怎么回事，卫宫切嗣。”

他今天不知道第几次地问出了这个问题。

“为什么我非得要和你——”

“……嘛，这种事情，等吃完饭再讨论也不迟？”

卫宫切嗣大概是向他微笑了一下。这让他浑身上下一个寒颤。

“但是我没有道理和你——”

“嘛——嘛——别这么说嘛。”

卫宫切嗣打断他，似乎仍然是在微笑着。

这让他甚至产生了大概不是自己疯了就是对方疯了的疑惑。

而对方只是轻松自然地继续说道：

“而且我们已经一起做了这么多事情了，一顿晚饭也算不得什么了吧？”

他突然觉得一阵无力感从脚底噌地升了起来。

——我只是想要，和正常人一样的幸福、罢了。

那天的自己不知道是中了什么邪，对着明明一直在疏离自己的卫宫切嗣说出了这句自己这辈子从未曾对任何人说出过的话。那之后卫宫切嗣瞪大眼睛看了自己好一会儿，但最终只是点了点头，说出一句“明白了”便离开了。

本来对方大概因为自己说出的话太过荒诞无稽而再也不会和自己产生什么关联了，却没有想到才过了没两天自己就收到了卫宫切嗣的联络（至于他怎么会有自己手机号这件事他根本没打算去纠结），然后便被对方不能更唐突地问道能不能一起出来。

本来以为对方是要有什么重要的话对自己说——虽然在自己的猜测里，所谓“重要的话”也不过就是类似“以后请不要再接近我了”这样残忍的拒绝，不过即便这样他也想要一个卫宫切嗣直接的表态——所以他便答应了对方的邀约，在对方指定的时间地点和对方碰了面。

但是。

“那么就走吧。”

说出了这句话的卫宫切嗣没有多做任何解释，便径自带着自己走进了最繁华的商业区。

然后。

“最近有一个电影，业界评价很不错啊。”“嗯，这家店的饰品感觉还可以，店主也和我很相熟的。”“啊，听舞弥说这家咖啡店的点心很好吃。”——诸如此类地说着，毫不介意自己一遍一遍问他的意图地带着自己在商业区内消磨了一整个下午。

本来，自己对于电影、商店、甜品之类的东西都没有任何的兴趣。好与不好在自己看来也都没有分别，自己也不会因为这些事情而感觉到情绪的波动。再加上同行的还是那个之前一直对自己唯恐避之不及的卫宫切嗣，所以真要说自己的感受的话，恐怕除了“不明所以”以外便没有别的什么了，但每当听到卫宫切嗣明明知道自己不会给出任何有建设性的意见却还是坚持要向自己征求“那么接下来要做些什么呢？”的意见的时候，他便没有任何办法说出强硬的拒绝的话，只能说着“无所谓”而对对方听之任之。

所以大概，时至今日，一顿晚饭真的也就算不了什么了。

言峰绮礼几乎有些自暴自弃地这么想着，长长地叹了一口气。

“……你随意定吧。”

完全放弃挣扎地这样说着，然后看对方歪了歪头。

“……连晚饭都要我来定吗？……是说，再怎么样，也得有一两样喜欢吃的东西吧？”

“……”

他犹豫了一下。

“……没有。”

但还是坚持这样说道。

对方却一反今天一直以来柔软的态度，有些咄咄逼人地问道：

“有刚才那一瞬间的犹豫就说明还是有想法的吧？就说说看嘛——毕竟拉着你转了一整天，起码晚饭要去你想去的地方吧。”

“……”

他却因此陷入了一种难以言表的纠结。

……真要说自己喜欢吃的东西的话，实际上也不是没有，只是……

“呐，言峰？”

到了一个路口，对方停下了脚步，转过身来面向自己，颇有你不说我们就在这耗着的意思。

“……”

对方背后路口的信号灯交错闪烁。

他有些恍惚地错开了眼神。

“……、豆腐……”

“……嗯？”

“……”

“……言峰？”

“……麻婆豆腐……”

“——虽然我是这么说了但是并没有说真的要来。”

他坐在泰山中华料理店里，看着坐在他对面摘掉了脸上的遮挡物而坦率露出兴味盎然表情的卫宫切嗣，语调僵硬地说道。

而对方只是将环视整个餐厅的目光收回来，放到自己脸上，道：

“嘛，也挺好的嘛，毕竟机会难得。”

“……什么机会难得啊。”

他毫不留情地说道。

“本来你我就不是什么会一起出来吃饭的关系，你根本就没有必要迎合我的喜好——”

“那你为什么今天一下午都迎合了我的要求，一直没有提出要结束今天的行程呢？”

笑眯眯的反问。

他一下子哑口无言。

“……那是……”

不确定的长音拖了几秒也没有想好接下来该说些什么，他于是只能生硬地转换了话题。

“……说到底，卫宫切嗣，今天这一天的活动到底是什么。你到底为了什么要带我做这些没有任何意义的事情。”

“……‘没有任何意义’，啊……”

对方一下子放下肩膀，叹了口气。

“被直接这么说可也是有点伤心啊，毕竟从我的角度来说还是希望能有点意义的……”

“……什么意义。”

“嗯……”

对方沉吟了一会儿，然后似乎不死心地反问道：

“……你真的觉得今天的事情‘没有任何意义’吗？……你对于今天做的事情真的没有任何感觉？开心也好不开心也好……”

“……”

他抿了抿唇。

“没有。开心或者不开心，这些情感本就与我无缘。”

说着，下意识地逃避开了卫宫切嗣的目光。

“就如你所知道的，我直到现在还是所谓的‘破绽者’——常人能感受到的愉悦或悲伤对我来说都没有意义。我是——”

“……可以了，言峰。”

沉重的自白被打断。再一次看回卫宫切嗣的时候，看到了一种自己并不太明白的表情。

像是苦笑，但好像又比那多一些什么。

“别说了，言峰，我也不再问了。”

对方就用着那样的表情对自己说。

“——所以说，就不要再露出那种表情了。”

他愣了一会儿。

“……那种表情？”

对方眨了眨眼。

“……没什么。总而言之是我问的不好，抱歉。别在意。”

“……哈……”

完全不能理解自己为什么会被道歉，但却又觉得大概自己再问下去也得不到什么结果，于是也便放弃追问。

然后突然想起来自己的问题似乎还没有得到回答。

“……所以说，卫宫切嗣。”

所以再一次地提问道。

“你今天做这些事情，到底是因为什么？”

“……嘛……”

对方一手的手肘支在桌上，手掌撑起下巴，想了想，道。

“你就当我是带你出来散散心的吧。”

“……为了什么？”

“嗯……”

对方又想了想。

“……为了让你赶快重新振作起来，好再次重新开始拍戏？”

……这么说起来，自从上次自己杀害时臣的场景自己失控跑走之后，整个剧组就彻底停工了。

毕竟后半部分几乎所有的情节自己都有所参与，自己如果不在的话便会影响到全部的进展。

然而自己在那之后，确实不能说得上是可以再次出镜的状态了。这给所有剧组成员添了多大麻烦，自己心里也有数。

……所以卫宫切嗣才会这样来关注自己的么。为了整个拍摄的进度。

“……是么。”

他点了点头，没有再说话。

并且刻意地忽视掉了自己胸中莫名而来的憋闷感。

就在此时。

“久等了！您点的麻婆豆腐，请慢用！”

店员操着带着奇怪口音的日语啪地将一大盘麻婆豆腐放到了桌上。

他看到卫宫切嗣对着这一盘红色的东西露出了惊——惊恐？——的表情。

“……呜哇……你可真行，喜欢这样的……”

“……”

他拧紧了眉毛。

“……你可以现在走。”

“啊……不、我不是这个意思……只是……”

卫宫切嗣为难地笑了笑，有些惶恐地问道：

“……我可以再要一份不辣的菜吗？”

“……随你便。”

他不带任何感情地说着，然后径自拿起勺子，在对方又一次和店员点餐的时候吃了起来。

……啊啊，果然这一家的麻婆豆腐不管什么时候吃都还是很美味。

他一边吃一边想。

……只不过……

“……卫宫切嗣。”

他在对方点完菜之后，难得地主动叫了对方。

“嗯？”

对方似乎也不是很习惯被自己主动叫到，表情有些讶异。

“什么？”

“……”

他咽下一口豆腐。

“你刚才问我，对今天做的事情，是不是一点感觉都没有，是吧。”

“……啊啊，是这样……但是你……”

“……我确实，对今天所做的事情，没有任何特殊的感觉。”

他说，又一次地将勺子伸向红通通的盘子。

“但是。”

“……但是？”

“……我今天，是第一次和除了父亲以外的人一起来这家店——即使是父亲，也有很多年没有一起来过了。”

——因为没有人会喜欢这样辣的料理。更何况还是和我这样的人。即使是父亲，也会觉得无趣吧。

后半句话没有说出口，只是盛起一勺豆腐停在半空，抬眼却看见对方诧异的表情。

“……诶？是这样吗？”

……是这么令人吃惊的事情吗？

他这样想着，却没有真的问。只是“嗯“了一声，然后低头，再一次看向那一勺麻婆豆腐。

和自己吃过无数次的没有任何区别的料理。

然而。

“如果说，愣要说出今天的体验对我来说有哪里特别的话——”

他将那勺豆腐放进口中，咀嚼，咽下。

……果然。

“——那大概是，和你一起来吃的麻婆豆腐，说不上哪里，总觉得比以往吃的都要更好吃一些吧。”

长久的沉默。

卫宫切嗣像是看到外星人一样瞪大的双眼。

“……你……”

对方欲言又止的态度让他有些微妙的不爽。

“……什么。”

“……啊、不……”

对方快速地眨着眼，脸上的表情慢慢从刚才的震惊再一次转换为了那种自己看不大明白的苦笑。

“……言峰，你可真是……”

而这一次，对方的语气自己也有些不能听懂了。

……自己到底……

“——久等了！您追加的菜品！”

操着奇怪口音的服务员又一次把一盘炒菜放到了桌上。是一盘看起来就很随意点的肉片和青菜混在一起的东西。

没有辣椒。

“那么我也开动吧。”

卫宫切嗣拿起筷子，很显然已经没有了继续刚才的话题的念头。

他也便不再多问，和吃起青菜肉片的卫宫切嗣一起，无言地吃完了那盘麻婆豆腐。


	10. 08

剧组仍然在停工。

虽然言峰绮礼本人向剧组提出过很多次自己已经没有问题，可以重新开工了，但是从导演肯尼斯到助手迪卢木多，再到愣把自己拽进这个企划的时臣都不同意自己现在就重新上镜。“摆着那样的脸怎么拍！”“……果然脸色还是不是很好呢。”“绮礼，这边的事情不用担心，先好好调整状态就好。”大家都好像商量好了一样对自己这样说，甚至连那个一直把自己支使得团团转的吉尔伽美什，“既然给你了这个时间就好好利用，即使是我看到你那张阴沉的脸也不舒服”，也对自己说出了这样的话。

……自己现在，到底在旁人看起来是什么样的状态呢。

这一点对于言峰绮礼来说简直是十二分的不可解。

说到底，那天拍戏的出现的情况大概只是个偶然事故。如果现在让自己再去拍一次的话，自己一定能够保证不再出现那天那样的过失了的……………………吗？

对于不意间便从自己心底冒出来的疑惑，言峰绮礼也突然一下子动摇了。

握着短剑的手上沾满鲜血的触感和卫宫切嗣来自不远处的目光又让自己的胃里一阵泛着冷气的抽搐。视界有些开始摇晃，边缘似乎还浸染上了黑泥一样模糊不清。

……啊啊……自己到底……

“……言峰？……喂！言峰！没关系吗？”

开始漫入黑泥的世界中，一只手猛然在眼前来回晃了几下。

他一下子从那片黑色的混沌中扎挣了出来。

顺着那只手收回的方向看过去，卫宫切嗣有些担忧的脸映入自己的视线。

“……啊？啊啊……我……”

他有些恍惚地喃喃。

卫宫切嗣稍微蹙了蹙眉。

“你从刚才开始就一直在发呆，而且感觉脸色也突然一下变得很差……简直就像……”

没有下文了。

对方的脸上的神色也许该称得上是为难。

但是言峰绮礼却不能理解这是为什么。

“……？”

扔给对方一个询问的眼神，但对方却在片刻的沉默之后轻笑了起来，摇摇头说了一声没什么，然后指了指自己手里的东西。

“比起那个，鲷鱼烧，再不吃冷了就不好吃了啊。好不容易排了队才买到的。”

他这才想起什么似地低头看了那个还完全没有动过的鲷鱼烧。

……说起来，自己现在是和卫宫切嗣坐在街头公园里面吃鲷鱼烧的啊。

他甚至有些恍如隔世地想。

明明自己对吃的东西——除了麻婆豆腐以外——都没有任何好与不好的分别，但卫宫切嗣偏偏说着什么被舞弥推荐了一家很好吃的鲷鱼烧然后愣要拉自己出来吃。

……而且这个世界上竟然还会有只为了一个鲷鱼烧就特地在天寒地冻中跑出来的人吗。

他又充满疑惑地瞄了一眼已经把自己那份吃完的卫宫切嗣。

而对方则像是催促一样地看着自己。

“……”

于是只好在对方的注视下，一口咬下去。

松香的皮，甜软的豆沙馅。

“怎么样，好吃么？”

被这样充满期待地问着。

“……”

把那一口甜腻的东西咽了下去。

“……我不知道。”

然后在稍微犹豫了一下此时要不要迎合对方说一句“好吃”之后，还是诚实地说出了这几个。

而对方比起说是失望，不如说是露出了像是说着“果然啊”这样无奈的表情。

他的视线又在对方脸上和鲷鱼烧之间逡巡了几圈儿。

……不明白。

然后内心只能冒出这一个想法。

说到底，最近真是发生太多让自己不能明白的事情了。

剧组人们众口一致说自己状态不好是一件。鲷鱼烧的味道是一件。

还有就是，卫宫切嗣，也是一件。

为什么偏偏要找自己来吃什么鲷鱼烧呢。

……不，应该说，说到底，在第一次一起出去过之后，卫宫切嗣为什么会有增无减地跑来找自己出去做各种各样的事情这件事本身就是个天大的谜题。

明明自己做不出迎合对方的事，还让对方去吃了不喜欢的料理，最后还说出了让对方觉得扫兴的话。

就算是如对方说的“为了让自己赶快恢复状态回去拍戏”，也显得似乎过于热心一点了。

……不过。

他一口一口吃着那自己并不能体会其妙处的鲷鱼烧，想。

和所有这些事情比起来，最让他不能明白的，却还是自己一次都没有拒绝过卫宫切嗣的邀约这件事情。

明明是杀过自己一次的男人。明明是不断在拒绝自己的男人。明明是无论如何都不会和自己处在同一个世界之中的男人。这样的人，怎么想都不该过多地接触了才对。

……可是，每当自己接到来自卫宫切嗣的邀约的时候，都在想好怎么拒绝之前便已经和对方约好了见面的时间和地点。

……啊啊，自己到底、是在想什么啊。

他将最后一口鲷鱼烧囫囵吞入口中，将手中的包装纸胡乱握成一团。

……就算是和对方一起吃的那次麻婆豆腐再怎么好吃，自己也不能——

“嗯，那既然你也吃完了，我们就出发吧。”

卫宫切嗣飒爽地站起身来，打断了自己的胡思乱想。

他不由地歪起头。

“……出发？去哪里？”

“商店街。”

卫宫切嗣即答。

“……为什么？”

他问。

然后却被卫宫切嗣使劲盯了一会儿，之后得到了等于没回答得回答：

“嘛，到了你就知道了。”

“……我不需要什么围巾，卫宫切嗣。”

言峰绮礼站在一柜台的围巾面前，有点头疼地皱起了眉毛。

“虽然我不知道你到底是想做什么，但我不需要围巾。回去了。”

说着就想抬脚往店外走。

然而。

“嘛，别这么说嘛，这家店老板是我的相熟，随便选没关系的——啊。”

说着便被塞了一条红色的围巾在手里。

“这个看起来怎么样？”

“……”

他叹口气，直接把那条围巾推回了对方手里。

“……所以我都说了，没有必要。”

“但是不会冷吗？你看，你现在穿的衣服都没有挡住这里啊。”

对方说着，伸手隔空指了指自己颈子的部分。

“平常看你穿那个神父的法衣看多了，就总觉得你这里没有被遮住的话看起来就觉得很冷的样子……”

“……无谓的担心，卫宫切嗣。”

他稍微躲了躲，同时眯起眼睛看了看对方的脖子上围起来的围巾，而后有些讽刺地道：

“要我说，是你遮挡得太夸张了。明明之前只是个连衬衫领子都系得乱七八糟的家伙。”

对方也不恼，只是笑了笑，轻描淡写地道：

“嘛，那毕竟是之前的事情了啊。现在的我怎么说也是个有点名气的人，也不能到哪儿都那样不修边幅的了……是说，红色不喜欢的话，深蓝色呢？”

说着又擅自拿起一条深蓝色的围巾放在自己肩膀上比了比，然后又擅自不是很满意地摇了摇头，把那围巾放了回去。

“……”

面对着这样莫名做出令人难以理解的亲近举动的卫宫切嗣，他终究还是放弃了与对方对着干。

同时也错过了追问对方“到底为什么能够如此轻易地与过去做出了结”的时机。

“……啊！”

而仍然沉浸在“为自己挑选围巾”这件事情当中的卫宫切嗣突然发出一声小小的欢声。下一秒，自己眼前便出现了一条深咖色的围巾。

“这个怎么样呢？总觉得会很合适言峰。”

“……”

他盯着那围巾，半天不知道自己该做出什么反应，于是只能不冷不热地回复了一个：

“……是么。”

“……言峰。”

对方眉眼有些无奈地垮了下去。

“我觉得，这里大概说‘那么我就试一下好了’会更合适一点。”

但他仍然困于反应地：

“……是么。”

“……”

对方就那么举着围巾，神情复杂地又看了自己一会儿，之后几乎可以说是挫败地叹了口气，道：

“……没办法啊，你这家伙真是。”

然后。

“那么就——”

凑近身子，抬起双手，将那条围巾亲手围到了自己的脖子上。

突然一下近在咫尺的卫宫切嗣的呼吸，体温，还有专属于他的烟草的味道。

言峰绮礼瞬间觉得脑子里面嗡的一下。

“……什——”

下意识地便想后退逃离。

然而。

“别乱动，会勒到脖子啊。”

围在自己脖子上的围巾让主动权全权掌握在了对方的手里。他想动又不敢动，最终只能浑身僵硬地杵在原地，像一尊雕像一样定定地任对方随意地将那围巾在自己脖子上围出了对方满意的形状。

“嗯，这样就好。”

对方系完，还无不得意地拍了拍自己的肩膀，又指了指自己身后。

“那边有镜子，不去看看吗？”

镜子里的自己，是连自己都无法形容的样子。

有着1米85个头的全身上下穿着黑衣的、怎么看都只能被归位“气场凶煞”行列的男人此时半边脸都埋在了咖色的围巾之中。而且，比什么都违和的，是这个男人此时脸上露出来的，自己都不知道怎么形容的表情。

“怎么样？言峰。还中意吗？”

卫宫切嗣的身形不知何时也出现在那镜子之中。

“……”

他一手抚上那个围巾，指尖感受着沾上自己体温的毛茸茸的感触，没有说话。

卫宫切嗣微笑道。

“你啊，发色和瞳色都不是纯黑，而是有些这样的咖色，所以配上这样的围巾也是挺刚好的。”

说着又走近几步，和自己并肩站着一起打量起那个镜子中的自己，又继续笑道：

“而且，你看，你只要稍微拾掇一下自己，不是就能有这样子的气场嘛。”

“……这样子的气场？”

“嗯……怎么说呢，就是这样——”

对方拖着长音，似乎是在挑选合适的词汇。

“……很‘柔软’的气场。”

然后说出了这样的话。

他抚在围巾边上的手指一下子抓紧那团绵软的布料。

……柔软。

他看着镜子里面的自己，在心里反刍了好几遍这个词。

……是了。镜子里面这个戴着围巾的男人此时的神情，大概真的可以说得上是柔软了。

虽然在那眉眼间还有着些许疑惑和些许尴尬，但那都不妨碍那整张脸上的柔软线条。

——就好像，真得放松地沉浸在这样的气氛中一样。

瞬间，他因为自己的这个认知而浑身一颤。

……自己竟然，在不知觉间，已经对和卫宫切嗣的相处无戒备到这样的地步了吗——无戒备到忘记自己是什么样的人，忘记对方是什么样的人，也忘记自己和对方永远的没有交集以及这样的相处的虚幻短暂，而只是因为区区一条围巾便乱了阵脚，从而摆出了自己都难以相信的“柔软”的表情。

……怎么会这样呢。

他死死地握住那条围巾，等着镜子中的男人，问着自己。

……为什么会变成这样呢。自己明明不应该——也不能——

“呐，言峰，怎么样？”

然而卫宫切嗣还在旁边，用着最单纯无害的声音笑着对自己说。

“这个，如果你还中意的话，就当我送你了。如何？”

“……”

他握住围巾低下头，将自己带着颤抖的气息笼在那柔软的布料里，温热的水汽染的自己的眼角都有些湿润了起来。

“……我……”

被围巾遮挡起来的脖子上感到了之前穿惯了的那神父的高领法衣都不能带来的温暖。

他最终，还是没能做出任何拒绝。


	11. 09

……为什么呢。

言峰绮礼盯着挂在衣柜里的那条咖色的围巾想。

为什么自己那天没有直接离开那家店呢。

为什么自己不仅没有离开，还让卫宫切嗣帮自己戴上了这条围巾呢。

为什么自己戴上这条围巾之后别说摘下来，还让卫宫切嗣买了送了自己呢。

又为什么，自己在那天之后，还不知悔改地一而再再而三地答应卫宫切嗣的邀约，和他一起出去了好几次呢。

而且，为什么——为什么呢——为什么自己越忍不住地和卫宫切嗣出去，就会越觉得，胸口那么痛苦呢。

他抬手按在胸口，抓住了胸前的衣襟。

……总觉得，所有的一切，包括自己，都变得越来越奇怪——也越来越失控了。

如果再这么下去——

放在裤子口袋里的手机响了起来。

摸出来一看，卫宫切嗣四个字无比的意料之中。

他的手放在接听键上犹豫了一会儿才按了下去。

“……喂。”

“啊，言峰？”

对方的声音一如既往地爽朗，好像给自己打电话是一件对对方来说特别愉快的事情一样。

“今天在网上看到说车站那边新开了一家烤肉店挺不错的啊，要不要一起去尝尝看？”

“……”

他死死看着那条挂在衣柜角落的围巾，咬紧下唇忍住了自己直接说“好”的冲动。

对方因为自己的沉默而语气变化。

“……言峰？”

这一次听起来是担忧了，仿佛自己真的是一个值得别人担心的人一般。

“怎么了？不舒服？”

“……不。”

他短促地否认，尽量不让自己的声音中产生任何动摇。

“我没关系。”

“……是么。”

对方顿了顿。

“那烤肉——”

“卫宫切嗣。”

他却语调平直地直接打断了对方的话。

对方大概也是察觉到了自己这边的不同往常而不再作声。

他吐出一口气。

“……卫宫切嗣，我果然，还是没有办法戴你给我的这条围巾。”

他没头没尾地这样说。

——自己从把这条围巾带回来之后就再也没有戴过。每次卫宫切嗣见到自己都会有点小不满和小失落地问自己为什么不戴，但是他却从来没有告诉过对方原因。

而现在，当他再一次强调自己不会戴这条围巾的时候，对方却没有追问自己为什么。

他又吸进一口气。

“……而且，我也没有办法再答应和你一起出去的邀约。”

电话那头仍然没有答复。只有一些电波的细微嗡鸣通过听筒传递过来。

然而在对方的沉默中，这嗡鸣也显得无比的震耳欲聋。

他下意识地握紧了手机听筒。

“……你不问我、为什么吗。”

两秒间隔。

“……你会回答我吗。”

“……”

他低下头。

“……我不知道。”

他说，恍惚中觉得这是自己这一段时间说的最多的一个词也说不定。

但这确实他现在的脑子里唯一能有的回答。

“我真的不知道——所有一切都——我——”

“……”

对方一声叹息，隔着话筒也听得清晰。

他的心里一抖。

“……言峰。”

对方沉下声音唤他。

他僵直了自己的脊背，就像等待审判的罪犯。

……啊啊，终于还是要把对方的耐性磨完了么。这样无趣空虚又莫名其妙反复无常的自己。

——然而。

“现在在旅馆的房间么。”

“……？”

“回答我，现在在旅馆的房间么。”

语气加强了一些，听起来似乎有些急躁。

他完全不明所以，但还是点了点头。

“……啊啊。”

“那就待在那里别动。

卫宫切嗣不容拒绝的声音伴着一些杂音从话筒里面传来。

而在他还没有反应过来什么的时候，敲门声便随着卫宫切嗣在电话里的一句“开门”响了起来。

他在想明白自己要如何面对对方之前便已经把门为对方打开了。

卫宫切嗣的脸上，与他预想的愤怒或者嫌恶不同，是一种——或者该说，是那种之前也出现过几次的、自己并不能读懂的，有些无奈、有些苦涩的表情。

“……言峰，你——”

对方就用那种表情抬头看着自己，似乎想问什么却在长长的犹豫后放弃了询问，而是说着“不管怎样先进屋再说”地走进自己的房间，但也没有找地方坐下，只是靠在玄关的墙上，看向仍然站在门边的自己。

“……先听听你想说的话吧，言峰。”

他说，语气平和，与其说是质问，不如说是诱导，就像是大人诱导做错事的孩子坦白一样。

言峰绮礼抿了抿唇。

“……所以都说了，我不知道该说些什么。”

不是搪塞或敷衍，是最真实的想法。

卫宫切嗣肩膀稍微塌下去一些。

“……是和我在一起，让你感觉到痛苦吗？”

“不是这样！”

他莫名着急地即答，但却在答出口之后又有些迟疑地皱起了眉头。

“……但是……”

对方没有说话，无言地等着他的下文。

他垂在身边的手指尖微不可见地抽动了一下。

“……也不完全不是那样。”

他说，稍稍低下头，逃避开卫宫切嗣的目光。

“我……我和你在一起的时候，会觉得、自己变得非常的莫名其妙。”

“……莫名其妙？”

“……啊啊。”

他又一次抬起手，按在了自己的胸口。

手心感受到自己的心跳。

活着的证明。

——本不该属于“言峰绮礼”的东西。

“莫名其妙——我不知道到底该怎么说明那种感觉，但我只是知道，那样不行，我不该是那个样子的……你明白吗，卫宫切嗣。”

不禁便这样反问了。

然而，自然，没有得到任何回答。

……自己到底、在说些什么啊。

他在心底默默嘲笑着自己。

“……和你在一起，我会变得、不像自己了。”

他轻声说道，再一次抬起头看向卫宫切嗣。

对方的脸上的表情比刚才还有难解一些。

但现在的他已经没有余力去解读对方的心情了。

“我会变得不再是我自己。”

他只是努力地组织着词汇，表达着那在自己胸中纠结成一团，压迫着他的五脏六腑的东西。

“而不再是我自己的‘我’又是什么呢——”

无意识中抓住了衣襟的手指隔着衣襟抓住了胸前的皮肤，留下尖锐的隐痛。

“——这很、可怕。”

他说，声音不由得抬高。

“这真的很可怕啊。卫宫切嗣。如果我不再是‘我’，那我又该去哪里，又该怎么做呢——我——”

抬高的声音却又在某个结点戛然而止。

他放弃般地长长地吐出一口气，再一次用他标志的死水一般的声音道：

“……所以我不能再和你这样相处了。卫宫切嗣。”

他定定地看着卫宫切嗣，语调不带任何起伏地说着。

“这之前你带我做过的事情，我很感激。你帮我买过的东西，请我吃过的食物，那些钱我都可以还给你，如果这样能对你形成一些什么补偿。”

对方仍然只是看着他，没有说话。

他咬紧了一下后牙。

“……以后不要再来找我了，卫宫切嗣。”

他说着，伸手打开了自己房间的房门。

“剧组那边的工作我会继续完成。但我们之间的交际就到此为止吧。”

手掌紧紧地握住门把手，骨节都攥得隐隐作痛。

“——再见。”

而卫宫切嗣——卫宫切嗣只是顺从地走到门外。

“……钱什么的，不用还了。”

然后便随着自己砰的一声关门声消失在了自己的视野之外。

门外传来远去的脚步声。

他的手臂无力地垂下。

……啊啊，这样就好了。

他一下子脱力地靠在门上，眼神漫无目标地飘荡在房间里面。

……这样一来，自己就可以摆脱那些奇怪的邀约，和没来由的痛苦了。

——自己就可以，再一次地，回到自己的——“言峰绮礼”的——正常的生活之中了。

……这样、就好。

这样就好。

他慢慢地闭上眼睛，将自己与世界隔绝。

他在黑暗中沉入无尽的黑泥，失去知觉，无处可逃。


	12. 10

那之后，两天，卫宫切嗣一次都没有出现在过自己的视野之中——别说是出现了，连电话和短信都没有过。

——正如自己所希望的那样。

而他也终于可以如他之前设想的那样，回到自己二十几年来一直持续的生活节奏中，把之前所有那些和卫宫切嗣有关的异变全部扔在脑后，做回自己最熟悉的那个“言峰绮礼”。

……本来，应该是这样的。

言峰绮礼坐在旅馆的床边，盯着窗外漆黑的夜幕发着呆。

……本来，在卫宫切嗣一句话都没有多问地悄然离开自己的生活之后，自己现在应该能够毫无障碍地复归自己原来的生活才对的。

但是现实却远不如自己所想的那样顺利——或者该说，完全和自己所想的背道而驰。

工作——虽然剧组还没有正式复工但是吉尔伽美什经纪人的工作也够他焦头烂额——的状况糟得一塌糊涂，搞错文件记错日期这样自己原本绝对不会犯的低级错误两天里面就犯了无数次，不知道给旁边的人添了多少麻烦，最后甚至让那个向来都没谱儿的吉尔伽美什都对自己说出了“你这样还不如不干”的话。

而这却还不是最糟的。

最糟的，是自己无论如何都平复不了的胸口的疼痛。

那曾经被一枪击穿的左胸口似乎又开启了一个空荡荡的洞，而血已经流不出来，只有冷风呼呼地往里灌进去，疼痛带着干涸的回响。

他抬起沉重的手臂，掌心按在了心脏的位置。

……太奇怪了。

他盯着那和记忆中的冬木市一样黑不见底的夜空，感受着自己如同噪音一般的心跳，神思有些游离地想。

……真的是太奇怪了。

他手上用力，试图压迫那不停跳着的心脏，但却无法阻止那撕扯着疼痛的鼓动。

……为什么，明明只是回到了之前的生活——

——却觉得这生活从未有过的沉重和痛苦呢？

放在床头的手机突然嗡地一下响了起来。他这才意识到自己刚才已经站起身来走到窗边，做出了好像要融入窗外的那一片无际的黑暗一样的举动。

心脏不知是因为什么而跳得让人烦躁。

他身子僵了一下，但还是走到床头柜前，抓起了不断震动着的手机。

时臣师。

心脏的跳动又不知因为什么而沉重下去了。

“……喂。时臣师。”

心烦意乱中他接起电话，努力控制着自己的语气，不要让它听起来有任何异常。

而从时臣的反应来看，自己大概是做到了这一点。

“呀，绮礼。”

没有任何疑念的时臣的声音。

他不动声色地舒出一口气。

“有何吩咐，老师。”

他问，然后听电话那边，时臣听起来很是愉快地说道：

“不，也没有什么，就是来通知你，明天剧组就可以重新开始拍摄了。”

他点了点头，因为自己这两天也有注意到剧组似乎一直在为重新开工做着准备工作，所以并不觉得突然。

“明白了。那么是从哪一场开始拍摄呢。我听说雨生已经康复归来了，是要从未远川那一场开始么。”

他一边这样问，一边开始快速回忆着那些情节，默默算起自己离拍到和卫宫切嗣的对手戏还需要多长时间。

……说实话，自己现在也不大清楚，自己如果和他对起戏来，到底能做到什么地步——坦白地讲，自己现在只要一想起他，心脏的疼痛就会比平素感到的那样还要强烈数倍。虽然自己在把卫宫切嗣赶走的时候说出了会好好拍戏这样的话，但是如果现在就让自己和对方一起出演，大概不会有什么好的结果。

所以，如果明天就要重新开始拍摄的话，自己要赶快调整好自己的状态才好。按之前剧组大概的进度的话——

“……啊，关于这个啊，绮礼。”

而时臣却在他已经开始认真地算起日子的时候，用稍微带着些犹豫的声音驳回了他的预想。

“明天我们要拍的不是未远川。”

“……嗯？”

他愣了一下。

难道是因为雨生的状况还不是万全么。

他自己给自己了这样一个解释，又问道：

“那是从我——我——您——”

关键的“刺杀”两个因为自己僵硬起来的舌头而迟迟说不出口。

时臣苦笑了一声。

“……也不是，绮礼。不用紧张。”

“……”

他没有再说话，心中因为时臣对自己的了解和体贴而愈加感到了纠结。

时臣也稍微停了两秒，而后才再一次开口。

“……实际上，绮礼。”

而这一次，他的声音带上了更多的严肃和郑重。

察觉到了这一点的言峰绮礼不由得屏住了呼吸。

远坂时臣的声音通过听筒，一字一字地传了过来：

“——我们明天要拍的，是倒数第二集——也就是你和卫宫最后的那场戏。”

他将自己屏住的呼吸尽数咬碎了在了唇齿间。

……啊啊，这都是什么事态啊。

言峰绮礼坐在正在紧张布置着的片场，近乎麻木地看着工作人员们在一片绿幕之中匆忙调试着各种各样的机器，甚至已经没有余裕对于要用特效才能还原曾经真实存在的那片黑白场景这件事发出任何感叹。

他只是浑身僵硬地坐在那里，因为接下来要发生的事情而脑海中一片混乱，连紧紧攥在手中的台本都忘了去看。

——嘛……雨生那边也是刚回来，我们想再观察一下再决定。至于其他场景……是呢，很多地方都需要重新申请使用和布置才行，所以也不能说开始就开始。所以……现在最方便拍摄的就是在绿幕里面的部分，也就是你和卫宫的那最后一场戏了。……啊，打斗的部分也没有练过，所以也不会上来就拍，但是起码，打斗之后的那段对话的部分……不好意思，绮礼，虽然有些突然，但是能不能让你准备一下，明天先来拍掉呢？

昨晚在电话里，远坂时臣是这样对自己解释的。想一想也确实是这么回事，没有任何可以抱怨的余地。

……但是。

手中无意识中已经被攥得皱皱巴巴的台本因为自己更加的用力而发出了微弱的沙沙悲鸣。

……但是怎么偏偏、偏偏就是这一场——这一场自己被卫宫切嗣——

——卫宫切嗣。

他倒吸了一口冷气。

就在自己胡思乱想的时候，卫宫切嗣已经悄然进入了自己的视线，穿着“卫宫切嗣”标志的黑色长风衣，站在了绿幕之中。

他的手中拿着的，是那将要击杀自己的，黑色手枪。

卫宫切嗣就那样把那把手枪翻来覆去地把玩了一下，然后突然一下抬起头——

向自己看了过来。

和那手枪的枪身一样纯黑的瞳孔。

胸口那早已干涸的伤口此时突然像是要再一次流出血来一样产生过于真实的疼痛。

他唰地一下子站起身来想要离开。

然而。

“——演员请就位！”

导演助理迪卢木多的声音好巧不巧地在此时响起。

他绝望地发现在众人的注视下他只能选择一步一步地向卫宫切嗣的身边走去。

“……”

他无言地一路躲避着卫宫切嗣的视线来到那一片晃眼的绿色之中，然后在迪卢木多的指示下在卫宫切嗣的身前趴倒。

卫宫切嗣从上方而来的存在感压迫着他全身所有的神经。

他几乎绝望地闭上双眼。

时间就像被无限拉伸了一样变得缓慢而冗长。

“——开始！”

终于响起的导演的喊声此时听来就像是宣告死亡的丧钟。

他仿佛用尽了全身的力气才缓缓地再次睁开眼睛。

……目光所及之处，却是一片空荡无人。

“……？！”

他噌地一下直起身子，向旁边环视。

没有人。所有明明刚才还都在那里的工作人员，包括肯尼斯和迪卢木多都不见了踪影。

他瞪大了双眼想要站起身来。

“……这是怎——”

“别动。言峰绮礼。”

卫宫切嗣威胁的声音从自己身后的上方如同巨石一样压了下来。

他的身体在一下剧烈的颤抖之后死死地定在原地。

他能感觉到，自己的脑后，有着过于熟悉的，被枪口隔空指着的感触。

……那明明该是一把道具枪。明明该是一把道具枪——

但为什么，自己却觉得，下一秒，自己就会真的会被那把枪口射出的子弹杀掉。

他跪在那里，几乎本能地缓缓地抬起了双手。

就像自己曾经做过的那样。

……啊啊，是这样吗。

他目光散漫地落在那铺天盖地的绿色之间，却觉得着眼之处都还是和记忆中如出一辙的令人窒息的黑与白。

直到刚才还在血淋淋地疼着的胸口现在却已经没有了任何感触。

连心脏，似乎都已经不再跳动了。

……啊啊，是这样吗。原来是这样吗。

他跪在那里，感受着来自脑后的威胁，却产生了仰天大笑的冲动。

……自己原来，还是会被杀掉吗。在还没有找到自己想找的东西之前，就被这个叫卫宫切嗣的男人一枪了了结。和原来那次那样，没有任何区别。

……啊啊，是啊。是这样啊。

他狠狠咬住了自己的下唇，却觉得自己的唇线大概是在上扬。

……反正，不论怎么挣扎，自己——“言峰绮礼”这个男人——都只能得到这样的结局了。

——这样，无处可去的，最终只能被世界所排除的结局。

想到这里，他突然觉得所有的一切都变得如此的无足轻重了。之前所有的苦恼都变得像个笑话一样不足挂齿。

于是他开口。

“……卫宫切嗣。”

语带笑意地。

“这一次，你还是会杀了我么。”

而来自对方的回答却莫名地延迟了两秒。

“……啊啊，是啊。”

不过答案却还是肯定的。

“我要再一次的杀死你，言峰绮礼。”

他哼笑一声。

“那么就快——”

“……但是。”

对方却以转折打断了自己的催促。

他慢慢地收回了自己的笑容。

“……但是、什么。”

对方手中的枪支发出几乎微不可闻的响动。

“……言峰绮礼，这一次，我确实要再一次地杀死你。……然后。”

深呼吸。

“……然后，拯救你。”

长时间的沉默。

“……在说什么，卫宫切嗣。”

他终于再次开口，语气嘲讽。

“你难道忘了我是一个怎么样的人吗——空虚无物的破绽者，无论你做什么都无法对你给予回应的不正常的人——而就是这样的人，却还在浪费了你那么多的时间以后把你赶走……卫宫切嗣，事到如今，你又在这里说什么冠冕堂皇的漂亮话。——如果你还自诩正义的伙伴的话，去考虑解救一下那些真正值得你拯救的人如何啊？”

半晌空白。

“但是在我看来，你就是值得我拯救的人啊。言峰绮礼。”

完全不曾想到过的回答。

他怔了一下。

“……所以说，你在说什么。你难道不知道我是——”

“……对。你是‘言峰绮礼’。破绽者。对自己父亲的死都不为所动的男人。杀死了自己侍奉多年的老师，又陷害了那位老师的妻子，并且对此感到欢愉——是一个无药可救的家伙。”

完美无缺的评价。

他松开不知何时咬紧的下唇。

“所以说你还——”

“……但是。”

“……？”

“但是同时，你还是言峰绮礼。一个普普通通活在这个世界上的人。虽然和别人不同，有着前世的记忆，但也不过只是一个十分普通的男人而已。”

“……、但是我——”

“不普通？因为没有和别人一样的感情？”

反论被轻易的读破，他快速地点了一下头。

然后听见头顶传来一声轻笑。不含任何恶意的，有些无奈、又有些温柔的轻笑。

“但是在我看来，却不是这样啊。”

他指尖轻微地抽动了一下。

“……不是这样又是哪样。”

“嗯……是呢……”

对方似乎是稍微思考了一下，然后轻声道。

“在我眼里的、现在的言峰绮礼啊，是一个会因为一盘麻婆豆腐而露出满足的表情，也会因为一条围巾而羞红了脸的、实际上有着很丰富的情感的人呢。只不过因为那些乱七八糟的理由——前世啊、仇恨啊——再加上一张实在称不上表情丰富的脸，所以才会一直不被人理解，从而自己也就随波逐流地认为自己是没有感情的生物从而放弃追求了吧……但是即使是这样，也其实还在心底里面渴求爱，渴求被爱，但是因为过于不器用，所以只能一直在原地打转，陷入迷茫和纠结——”

顿了顿。

“……就是这样一个有点笨拙又有点可爱的，让人不由地就想去拉他一把的家伙呢。”

……笨拙。可爱。

这家伙，到底在说什么……在说谁……

“……你……”

……而自己，又为什么觉得胸口开始慢慢地变热，热到连声音都开始颤抖了呢。

“……到底、……”

“……所以啊，我刚才不是说了么。”

卫宫切嗣的声音温柔，但仍然带着不容人拒绝的魄力。

“这一次，我仍然要再一次地杀死‘言峰绮礼’——杀死那个一直在你心里、抓着你不放的‘破绽者’……然后，拯救你，言峰，言峰绮礼。”

胸口的热度开始一点点地向上爬。

“……但、但是……我……”

“……嘛，确实，在我杀死‘言峰绮礼’之后，你会觉得无所适从，也是可以理解的吧。毕竟，他已经在你的身体里面住了那么多年。”

对方在自己组织好语言之前便径自说道。

“但是，没关系——没关系的，言峰。如果你觉得无处可去，就到我这里来。我会从头教给你，所有的、你一直都在期望的东西。”

他吞咽，却咽不下去爬上来的股股热流。

“……我所期望的……”

“对。你所期望的，所有的——快乐，伤悲，喜悦，愤懑——还有最重要的，幸福。”

……啊啊……

“所以，没关系。已经没关系了。言峰。”

……没关系、了吗，已经……

“我扣动扳机，之前的你就会死去。然后，新的你会出现在这里。”

……新的、自己……

“而我，会在这里，等你。——言峰，言峰绮礼……”

“——绮礼。”

咔嗒。

一瞬间，从胸口漫上来的热度尽数从眼眶之中如开闸一般涌了出来。

“……呵……”

他在感受到自己记忆中几乎不曾有过的这湿热的温度的同时，垂下一直举着的手臂，仰面朝天，

“……哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”

几乎失控地大声笑了出来。

而在他的身后，有什么东西被扔到地上的声音。

然后。

“……已经没事了。绮礼。”

卫宫切嗣的体温，紧贴着自己的后背传了过来。

同时传过来的，还有卫宫切嗣的心跳。

一下。一下。

和自己胸中的那跳动着的是如此相似。

“……唔、……”

胸前，卫宫切嗣的手臂无比包容地将自己环住。

“……绮礼。”

并且就在耳边这样轻柔地唤了自己的名字。

“……、啊……”

他抬手，紧紧抓住那揽在自己胸前的手臂，就像求道之人死死抱住圣书。

“……切、嗣……”

然后低下头，以祷告的姿势，如孩童一般放声哭了出来。


	13. 11

“——不用担心，吾师。机票什么的，从一开始就没有准备啊——”

“——好！停！”

导演肯尼斯的喊声响起的一瞬间，全场似乎都充满了终于松了一口气的气场。

“……哼，终于能像点样子了，言峰。”“言峰桑，今天表现得非常好呢！”

听着肯尼斯和迪卢木多的评价，言峰绮礼只是微微向他们点头致意，然后便蹲下身子，将远坂时臣送地上扶起，然后接收到刚刚被自己“杀死”的远坂时臣满面的微笑。

“辛苦了，绮礼。”

远坂时臣整理着身上明明已经不会再用的沾满“血迹”的红色衣装，笑弯的眉眼里面盛满了安心和鼓励。

“做得很好啊。”

“……师。”

他看着眼前这个明明真得被自己杀死过一次却还一如既往对自己抱有着最大程度上的亲近与信任的男人，一时间并不知道该说些什么，只得谦恭地微低下头，道：

“……谢谢您。”

远坂时臣没有再说话，只是微笑着拍了拍自己的肩膀，便转身去找一直靠在门边的吉尔伽美什了，而后者在和时臣说话之前，还不忘记扔给自己一个玩味的眼神。

他没有多理一脸等着看热闹的表情的吉尔伽美什，而是转身，向休息区走去。

卫宫切嗣站在那里，笑笑地看着向他的方向走过去的自己。

“呀，绮礼。辛苦了。演得很棒呢。”

他对自己说，自然地就像和交往了多年的人说话那般。

“……”

他在他面前停下，因为仍然没有太习惯的称呼和氛围而感到了些许疑惑，不知道该如何应对。

而对方则在感受到了自己的这种疑惑之后轻笑起来。

“没关系，绮礼。慢慢来。习惯就好了。”

“……”

他用无声的点头当做回答。

然后看到对方的目光稍微扫过自己的右手。

……说起来。

“绮礼，那个。”

对方好心提醒道。

“不用擦掉吗？”

“……”

他抬起自己的右手，看到上面满是红色的颜料。

那是刚才自己在“杀害”远坂时臣的时候留下来的罪证。

他的五指稍微蜷了蜷。

“……卫宫切嗣，你”

“切嗣。”

重要的话还没说出口便被对方用对方的名字打断。

他一下闭了嘴。

对方的笑意里面不知道何时带上了点儿强迫的意味。

“所以说，是‘切嗣’。”

对方加强了语气道。

“……”

他抿了抿嘴唇，微微偏头，躲开了卫宫切嗣的视线。

“……切、切嗣。”

有点别扭地唤。

对方满意地点了点头。

“嗯，什么事？”

“……”

他转回头，有些不满地盯着对方，但在看到对方满足的笑颜的时候却又放弃了抱怨，只是叹口气，重新捡起刚才说了一半的话说道：

“你这样，真的就好么。”

对方挑了挑眉。

“什么？”

他又晃了晃自己沾满了血红色涂料的手，道：

“……不管怎么说，正如你所看到的，我毕竟——”

“绮礼。”

这一次，是被自己的名字打断。

他眨眨眼。

对方眉眼间的线条看起来有些无奈，但更多的是包容。

“所以都说没关系了啊，绮礼。”

“……但是我……”

“啊——真是的！你这个家伙！”

就在自己还想再说什么的时候，对方突然一下放弃掉所有耐心地抬高声音喊了一句，然后低头从自己的包里扯出一包湿巾，从中扯出一张，而后拉过自己的右手便径自帮自己擦了起来。

“所以说，为什么你都到现在了还总是想这么多有的没的呢——这样的东西，擦掉就好了啊，到底有什么好纠结的……”

他就这样不断地碎碎念着，把已经完全染红的湿巾揉起来扔到一边，又重新抽出一张，继续边擦边道：

“你看，这不是很容易就擦掉了吗？”

他稍微有些粗鲁的动作在自己的手心留下微疼但却并不令人反感的感触。

言峰绮礼看着自己的手掌在对方的动作下慢慢变得干净起来，虽然感受到了来自旁人的一些好奇的视线，但终究还是没有甩开对方。

而切嗣还在不断地自说自话着。

“……而且说到这个啊，绮礼。”

他将残留在自己指间的最后一点颜料抹掉，但却没有放开自己的手，而是就这样拉着，然后抬起头来，定定地看向自己，道：

“你啊，如果有那个时间，与其去琢磨那些乱七八糟的事情，不如好好想想看，下次我们一起出去你想去哪里啊？”

……下次、一起出去。

他愣了愣。

“……还要一起出去么。”

对方直接甩给他一个大白眼。

“当然的吧？……说到底，你不是也是为了这个，才选择了我的吗？”

“……”

脸上有点发热，但却没有办法反驳。

对方又是一声叹息，同时捏了捏自己的手掌。

“……所以说啊，绮礼。好好想想想去哪里，下次两个人都off的时候就可以一起去了啊。”

他皱了皱眉头。

“……但是我并没有”

“不——行。”

对方有些小无赖地拖着长音直接驳回了他的意见。

“这次说什么也要去你想去的地方，不能再总听我的了——啊，是麻婆豆腐以外哦。”

“……”

“……不要那样瞪着我啦。我是说，麻婆豆腐一定会去，但是也要发现发现你其他喜欢做的事情嘛。”

“……”

“呐？怎么样，有没有什么想法？”

“……我……”

“——演员请准备！要进入下一个镜头了！”

话没说完便被打断，下一个场景仍然需要出场的他有些为难地看了看卫宫切嗣。

而对方只是对自己挥了挥手。

“没关系，你去吧。——但是我说的问题你也要好好想哦。”

“……嗯。”

虽然自己仍然没有任何想法，但仍然拗不过对方地点头答应，然后转身向场景中心走去。

却在刚迈出第一步的时候，听到背后的卫宫切嗣突然又道：

“不用想得太复杂啊，绮礼。”

他一下子停下脚步。

“——因为这个新的开始，我也和你一起的啊。”

他没有回答。

他只是觉得，再一次迈开的走向那熟悉的场景的步伐，是从未有过的轻松愉快。

——To the beginning——

【正篇完】


	14. 11.5（切嗣side番外2）

第一次约绮礼出去的时候，我完全没有想到之后会变成现在这个样子。那个时候，我只是单纯地想着，既然你说想要体验“常人的幸福”，那我就带你体验一把，就是这么简单。

然而，当我真的开始带着他做那些正常来说一般人都会感觉到轻松愉悦的事情的时候，我才发现，事情其实根本没有那么简单。

——不论做什么，他都没有任何情感上的起伏，更不用说感到开心或者不开心了。

……啊啊，所以他才会那样恳切地想要体会什么叫“正常的幸福”的么。

我直到那个时候才真正体会到这件对其他人来说轻而易举的事情对于眼前的这个男人来说有多么的不容易。

……不过其实，大概也没有那么难。

这是我坐在泰山中华料理店看着他熟门熟路地点麻婆豆腐的时候最直接的想法。

明明对什么东西都没有显示过任何兴趣的绮礼，在一进那家店的瞬间立刻传递来了一种放松的气场，虽然他的表情一如既往地没有什么变化，但那气场却无论如何都骗不了人。

但是，但我和他说起我们今天所做的事情的时候，他周身的气场又一次沉了下去。

“就如你所知道的，我直到现在还是所谓的‘破绽者’——常人能感受到的愉悦或悲伤对我来说都没有意义。我是——”

当他这样说起自己情感上的缺陷的时候，也许他自己都没有感觉，但是我却能真切地感觉到他身上传过来的消沉与悲哀。

而我看着那样的他，甚至都觉得有些心疼起来。

于是打断他的叙述跟他说了抱歉，接收到了他的疑惑却没有打算继续解释。对话在这里一时地断掉——直到他点的麻婆豆腐被端上了桌。

说真的，在看到那红通通的一盘豆腐的时候，绮礼眼神的那种十分微妙的变化也是十分有趣。……不过，也是说真的，那豆腐对我来说实在并不那么有趣。

于是我只好随意点了另一盘什么东西，然后在等待的过程中看着他明明没有任何表情但却不知道为什么能感觉出来是十分开心地吃着那盘豆腐，心里想着明明自己这一天的努力都没有让他感到任何特别可就这一盘豆腐就能让他放松至此，然后就突然感到了一些挫败。

……自己竟然，会输给一盘豆腐。

脑子里出现这个念头的瞬间，我甚至开始对自己的人生价值产生了些许怀疑。不过很快地，这种怀疑就彻彻底底地烟消云散了。

“如果说，愣要说出今天的体验对我来说有哪里特别的话——那大概是，和你一起来吃的麻婆豆腐，说不上哪里，总觉得比以往吃的都要更好吃一些吧。”

因为绮礼他在告诉我我是第一个除了他父亲之外和他一起来吃这家豆腐之后，又无比直白地对我说了这样一句话。

说真的，当时，如果我的对面坐的不是言峰绮礼——一个仍然没有任何面部表情只顾着低头吃麻婆豆腐的男人——的话，我几乎要怀疑我是不是被人表白了。

不过我也很快就反应过来，只有这个男人是绝对不可能做出这样的事情的。

所以，大概，这对于他来说，只是最普通的一句感想。

然而，在我听来，却是那天以来，我所感受到的最强烈的希望。

因为那让我一下子便觉得，面前的这个不论做什么都不为所动的男人，并不是因为真的没有感情，而只是因为长年的压抑，而完全不会处理感情罢了。也许能让他产生情感波动的东西是比旁人来得都少了一些，但是他也像所有的人一样，有着喜欢的东西，并且会对来自别人的好意感到欣喜——即使他自己都还没有觉察到这一点。

而我也在那一刻明白，我要做的，便是一点点告诉他，他也会有正常的情感这个事实，还有如何处理来自别人的好意的方法。

就这么着，本来只是想着大概一次就能解决的“正常人的幸福的体验课程”就一下子变成了一个长期战线。剧组一直在停工，所以我在有时间的时候就会拉着绮礼一起出去到处走走看看。说实话，去做什么其实对我和他来说都不是那么重要。于我，只是想要在这样的过程中更多地了解他，以便能更好地帮他解决他一直抱于胸中的纠结的问题。而于他……其实那个时候，我也不知道他到底在和我相处的过程中感受到了什么，但是因为他从未拒绝过我的邀约，所以大概，他对于这些事情也并不反感。

所以，那些随性的出游一直在持续着。

而我在那过程中，也慢慢地发现一个事实。

——言峰绮礼这个男人，其实对别人的好意完全没有抵抗。

虽然他不管什么时候都没有什么表情，但每当我带着他一起吃饭、看电影……甚至只是漫无目的地到处闲逛的时候，他身上传递过来的气场总是要比平常的他要柔和得多的。

尤其是，当我那天完全是一时兴起带他去买围巾，并且在他执意的拒绝下亲手帮他围上那条棕色的围巾的时候，他都不知道往哪里放的眼神和红起来的耳朵尖简直让他看起来就像是另一个人。

——一个完完全全沉浸于我给予他的好意之中而感觉到了手足无措的无比单纯的男人。

意识到这一点的我不知道为什么也觉得身体里面升腾起来一种十分温暖而充盈的感觉，于是在那之后，为了想要看到他更多类似这样的表情这样有些背离了初衷的原因，我也一直在不停地、甚至更加频繁地约他出去。

而他也一直没有拒绝过我的邀约，并且也越来越多地露出了那样孩子气的表情。

……但是却一直没有再戴过我送他的那条围巾。

关于这一点，我也问过他很多次原因，但他都顾左右而言他地搪塞过去，不愿多说。

那个时候我想着，反正他还愿意和我一起出来，那么一条围巾也不必过于纠结，于是也便没有多去关注这件事情。

直到他突然拒绝我的那一天，我才开始后悔自己的不在意。

“……和你在一起，我会变得、不像自己了。”

那天的他无比痛苦地抓紧自己胸前的衣襟对我说。

“我会变得不再是我自己。”

“而不再是我自己的‘我’又是什么呢——”

“——这很、可怕。”

“这真的很可怕啊。卫宫切嗣。如果我不再是‘我’，那我又该去哪里，又该怎么做呢——”

说着这样的话，表情下一秒就像要哭出来一样。

余光所及之处，他的衣柜的角落，还挂着我送给他的那条他一直没有戴过的棕色围巾。

而直到那个时候，我才意识到，他不戴那条围巾真正的原因。

——他在害怕。

在和相处的过程中，他大概已经开始慢慢地想甩开原来的那些包袱而向前走了吧。然而在他的身体里面，那个原来的“言峰绮礼”还一直拽着他不放，告诉他那才是他真正的样子，如果离开了那滩泥淖，他将什么都不是。

所以他在害怕。害怕抛弃了原先的“自己”的自己会变得孤独无依，无处可去。但是他又一直无法狠下心来拒绝来自我的邀约，所以才只能用坚持不戴那条围巾的方式来与我想带他走入的世界划清界限吧。

……十分笨拙，但对他来说确实保持他还能是“他”的最有效的方式。

但是，这种方式，也终于在他日渐强烈的剥离感中失效了。

所以，他能想到的，大概只剩下了强硬地拒绝我这一条路。

“……以后不要再来找我了，卫宫切嗣。”

那个时候打开房门对我说出拒绝的话的他感觉整个人都没有了生气，好像下一秒就要沉入无尽的黑泥不再浮上来。

然而那个时候，我却完全想不到将他拉上来的方法，只能虽然心有无尽的不甘与担忧，但还是先按照他说的离开了他的房间。

正好就在那个时候，我听说了雨生很快就要出院的消息。

“现在雨生君的状况非常好，就像之前那样充满了活力呢。”

导演助手的迪卢木多这样对我说。

……有着那样的过去，却还能在这么短时间内就重新“充满了活力”么。

那个时候的我先是这样没有任何目的地想着，然后突然心念一动，便去医院找了他。

雨生的状态确实如迪卢木多说的那般，甚至比我想象的还要好。在我走进病房的时候，他正在被曾经是Caster的吉尔·德·莱茵亲手喂着一瓣儿苹果，笑得像花开一样灿烂。

……总觉得，好像挑错时候来了。

我有些尴尬地杵在门口进退两难，倒是看到了我的雨生毫无芥蒂地大声喊了一声“啊，卫宫桑！”地把我叫过去，然后满面没心没肺的笑容地问我有什么事。

而在我跟他说想跟他单独聊聊的时候，他也没有多问什么，只是说着“旦那，那你能不能出去等一下？”而让吉尔出了病房。

在吉尔出去之后，雨生的笑容稍微收敛了一些，不过看起来还是很愉快。

“到底是怎么了？卫宫桑。”

他让我在刚才吉尔坐过的椅子上坐下，并且这么问我。

而我在思考了一会儿之后，也决定不再绕弯子，直接开门见山地问道：

“雨生君，可能这样的问法稍微有些突然，但我只是想知道，你是如何在看到了那些记忆之后还能做到像现在这样的？”

雨生瞪大眼睛看了我一会儿，然后很快便又一下子笑弯了眼睛，道：

“当然是因为旦那在啦！”

“但是，之前的他可是和你一起做了那么多过分的事情啊。”

“嘛，是这样没错啦……”

雨生的语气稍微沉稳下来一点。

“……确实，我在刚醒过来的时候，看到旦那也会觉得非常害怕。嘛——总觉得自己说好像也不大合适，但是之前我们一起做的那些事情放在现在看总会有点……呐？所以那段时间真的是连旦那的脸都不能看，看到就整个人像看到了幽灵一样……啊哈哈，这么说起来还觉得有点不好意思呢。”

一只手指划着脸颊单纯无害笑着的雨生。

“……那后来呢？”

“后来啊——”

雨生眯起眼睛。

“后来，不管我怎么抗拒，旦那都一直陪在我身边。他跟我说过去的事情都已经过去了，现在的我已经不是那个样子，所以不用害怕了，这样。”

“……只是这样？”

“唔……啊还有。”

“？”

“‘现在的你有我在你身边，这之后的生活情不用担心。此生我会一直陪着你，让你过得幸福快乐’——这样啊。”

雨生学着吉尔有些生硬的日语，语调柔软地说着。

我看着在我眼前双颊稍微有些泛红但整个人都充满了朝气的雨生，一下子便觉得，大概我想找的答案并没有那么难。

向剧组提出我的那个计划的时候，许可来得比我想象的要容易得多。

一直挂念着绮礼的状态的远坂时臣自不必说，连那个向来都以难以打交道著称的肯尼斯也都只是在几句没有什么杀伤力的抱怨之后同意了我的提案。

“……哼，那个一直是那种状态的话，整个剧组也没法工作。场地问题我们联系，你赶快去给我把那个的问题解决了。”

他只是扔给我这么一句话，然后把之后迪卢木多的那句说了一半儿的“肯尼斯殿只是单纯地在担”用眼神射杀了回去。

……没有记忆真是件可喜可贺的事情啊。

不过不管怎样，虽然时间很紧凑，我的计划还是在整个剧组的配合下顺利进行着。而最关键的绮礼，也在远坂时臣的联络下没有什么抵抗地便答应了出场。

万事俱备。

然后。

“——绮礼。”

我在整片无人的绿色之中，第一次叫出了他的名字，并且在他仰天大笑地哭出来的时候从他的背后抱住了他。

“……切、嗣……”

而在他一边哭一边抓紧了我的手臂，磕磕绊绊地念出我的名字的时候，我就明白，大概我接下来的人生也将难以放开这个在我怀中哭得像个孩子的男人了。

东风起了。

“——因为这个新的开始，我也和你一起的啊。”

一切归零。

——To the beginning——


	15. （切嗣side番外3）

——我想要一个耳坠。

因为绮礼这一句话，现在的我们正一起在一般来说绝对不会两个大男人一起来的饰品店里接受来自导购小姐的无比好奇的目光。

事情的起因其实非常简单。就是在我不断地询问绮礼下次约会有没有（除了麻婆豆腐店之外）想去的地方的时候，他犹豫再三，最终对我说出了这句话。

说实话，当时听到这个想法的时候，我真的是因为完全的意料之外而一下子愣住。但是当绮礼别过红透的脸有些尴尬地说“如果你不愿意就算了”的时候，我甚至有些着急地打断了他并且一口答应了他的要求。

不过，虽然绮礼提出想要耳环，但是从来在身上不戴任何装饰物的他自然不可能有耳洞。所以在来到这家饰品店之前，我们还先去在他的左耳上打了个耳洞。

……说真的，在美容室中紧张到坐立不安的绮礼真是……可爱极了。

“先生，请问有特定想要的款式吗？”

导购小姐专业但又哪里听起来有些专业以外的好奇的声音让我这才意识到我刚才一直在走神，甚至脸上还露出了一些不合时宜的笑容。

“……咳、……”

干咳一声掩饰自己失态之后的尴尬，我转过头看着面无表情的绮礼。

“绮礼，想要什么样的耳环？”

“……”

绮礼偏头稍微看了我一眼，而后又看回导购小姐。

“……十字架。”

如此简洁明了地答道。

我能感受到我和导购小姐十分同步地愣了一下。

“……十字架？”

我有些不明就里地这样问了一句，倒是导购小姐反映得快，一下子便恢复了营业微笑，说了一句“请您稍等”便转身到柜台里面去找了。

我在等待的过程中一直瞄着绮礼。但绮礼却一直没有解释什么，只是在那张仍然没有什么表情的脸上的角落里悄悄藏了一些羞怯。

我悄悄笑了笑，没有去戳穿他。

而当导购小姐拿着几款不同的十字架耳环回来的时候，绮礼没有花什么时间便选中了一个中等大小没有任何多余装饰的银色十字架，放在掌心盯着看。

“请问要试戴么？”

导购小姐好心地拿出了一面圆镜放在了柜台上。

绮礼的表情却看起来有点困惑。

……啊啊，大概是从来没有戴过这样的东西吧。

我心下觉得有些可爱地想，表面上却保持着镇定地对他建议：

“绮礼，需要我帮你戴么？”

他犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。

于是我从他的手中拿过那个十字架，让他稍微偏了偏脑袋，然后抚上他的耳垂，将耳环轻巧地戴了上去。

而在我的手指接触到他的耳垂的时候，我能感觉到他的身子轻微地颤了一下，并同时将眼神悄悄地撇了开去。

……啊啊，这个明明有着这么高大身材的男人到底要可爱到什么程度才罢休啊。

我忍住了直接抱住他的冲动在心底如是呐喊。

“好了哦，绮礼。”

我用指肚轻轻地拨了一下那个耳环对他说。

银色的十字架晃在他的耳边，闪着低调又柔美的光。

“……”

在我的手退去之后，他看起来很是小心地伸手碰了碰那个耳环。导购小姐非常及时地将镜子举了起来。他定定地盯着那镜子里面的他自己看了许久，而后又转过来无言地看着我，眼神大概是在询问我的意见。

我微笑地对他说：

“非常漂亮哦，绮礼。（とてもきれいだ、綺礼。）”

听起来就像是双关冷笑话一样的句子，但我向天发誓其中没有一点虚假的成分。

戴上这并不大显眼的银色十字架耳环的绮礼明明没有什么太大的外观上的变化，但不知道哪里就是散发出一种平素没有的色气，让人无论如何都移不开目光。

——我的根源大概就是永远无法美丽起来的丑恶与空虚。我的名字对我来说简直就是一个莫大的讽刺。

在刚交往之后不久，他曾经如同忏悔一样对我如是坦白。

虽然那个时候我就已经笃定地跟他说没有这回事了，但是现在看到了这样的他——

“……真的非常漂亮啊。”

不由得又这样感叹了出来。

而大概是我的表现也确实有些过于直白了，这一次他彻底掩饰不住地红了脸，慌张地转回头去，结结巴巴说了一句“……是、是么”之后便不再说话。

但也没有要将那耳环摘下来的迹象。

我笑起来，帮他对导购小姐说“那么就买这一个”，并且还私心地加上了一句“就这样戴着走”。

而听到了这个的绮礼也并没有反驳什么。

出了店之后走在大街上，第一次戴上这样的饰品的绮礼明显有些不大适应，总想伸手去摸自己的耳朵，但大概又是怕这样的动作反而会过于不自然而又不敢真的去碰。

我为了让他分散些注意力地与他搭上了话。

“……呐，绮礼。”

我问。

“为什么是十字架啊？”

他沉默了数秒，才张口回答：

“……是遗物。”

我一下子愣了。

“……遗物？……谁的？”

……不等等，这种情况下其实该问为什么遗物会是买来的才对吗……

就在我有些混乱的时候，绮礼又一次开口：

“……我的。”

我觉得自己的脊背一下子都凉了。

“……等、你的？你要遗物干什么，你这不是还——”

“……不是那个意思，切嗣。不要着急。”

绮礼淡淡地看了我一样，道。

“我没有要死的征兆，也没有想死的念头。”

我一下子便松了一口气。

“……那……”

“……这个，是想要当做之前的‘我’的遗物的。”

他这样说，没有什么音调起伏，但字句之前都透着郑重。

……这么说起来，之前在那个全剧组都配合着我准备的绿幕的场景之中，我确实是对他说了当我开枪之后，之前的那个“言峰绮礼”就会死去这样的话。而那之后，他的精神状态也确实有着显著的改善，完全就像是慢慢从过去的阴影之中走出来了一样。

……不过，果然，还是想和那个纠缠了那么多年的“自己”有个交代，也有个了结么。

我看着他耳边晃动的银色耳坠。那和从前的“言峰绮礼”从不离身地戴在胸前的十字架有着同样的形状，但却反射着之前从不曾有过的美丽的光泽。

——就像此时的他的灵魂。

我这样想着，觉得自己大概是微笑起来了。

“……是这样么。”

我说。

“那么，我大概也要好好向‘他’告个别才好啊。”

说着停下脚步在他身前，认真地对他一字一顿道：

“言峰，再见。”

然后。

“——欢迎你的到来。绮礼。”

几秒空白。

之后。

“……啊啊。”

绮礼的脸上，第一次真正浮现出了小小的、却无比柔软的笑容。

那大概是我这一生看到的，最好看的笑容也说不定。

Fin.


End file.
